El Secreto Del Clan Uchiha
by fujika
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto y con el llegan grandes cambios a la aldea, amores, secretos y traiciones nos tren estos nuevos aires.
1. El angel de papel la pelea comienza

Nos situamos justo después de la muerte de Nagato, que luego de contar su historia al darse cuenta que le quedaba poco tiempo y olvidando la respuesta de Naruto, ataco por última vez pero inevitablemente fallo.

- Naruto me hubiera gustado saber que hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar -

- no Nagato - dijo la chica de azul

- esto es mi culpa por no llegar a tiempo -

- esto pasaría tarde o temprano, al igual que Itachi su tiempo se acabo, más Naruto-kun aunque mi misión termine aquí Akatsuki no -

- a que te refieres -

- el hombre que causo que hoy el Kyubi forme parte de ti es el verdadero líder, sin contar el hecho de que quedan tres Akatsuki's oficiales y tres asistentes -

- tantos, quienes son, por favor dime -

- esa información no te la puedo dar por completo, solo te puedo decir que su miembro más reciente tomo el lugar de su difunto hermano Itachi Uchiha -

Con esto la mente de Naruto se nublo, no lo podía creer Sasuke un Akatsuki, porque no entendía nada.

- como puedo encontrar a Sasuke dime por favor -

- por que quieres poner tu vida en peligro, acercarse a un Uchiha es peligroso y más si esta herido -

- herido? -

- aunque aparente ser frió yo puedo ver como sufre por la muerte de Itachi -

sufrir pero que eso no era lo que quería?, pensaba el rubio - al final la venganza no era lo que necesitaba -

- yo no diría lo mismo, diría que lleno ese dolor con las ideas del jefe -

- porque me ayudas -

- porque ya no tengo nada y si Nagato creyó en ti, creo que puedo creer yo en ti, por eso te pido Naruto-kun destruye esa organización que solo me quito lo único que me quedaba -

- eso no es cierto todavía estas viva y puedes volver a empezar, lo único que lo impide eres tu -

- gracias Naruto el escondite esta cerca, sígueme -

- espera primero debo ver a mis amigos necesito saber que están bien -

- entiendo, además será mejor descansar antes de partir -

Así se encaminaron a Konoha y se toparon con el equipo de Guy

- Naruto estas bien porque esta Akatsuki te acompaña - dijo Lee

- todo termino ella ya no es de Akatsuki y se ofreció a ayudarme a encontrar a Sasuke -

- yo dije destruir Akatsuki -

- y eso también -

- y como podemos confiar en ella y si es una trampa - dijo el genio de mirada fria

- cierto como sabemos que dice la verdad - agrego la chica

- confíen en mí -

Llegando a las ruinas de Konoha

- Naruto - Grito la Hokage

- oba-chan ella nos ha ofrecido su ayuda -

- y fuiste tan imprudente en traerla, que no ves que ya no queda nada de la Konoha por la que mis abuelos y el tercero lucharon para formar -

- Tsunade-sama Konoha se levantara mientras la voluntad de fuego persista, además salvamos a casi toda la población - dijo Shikamaru tratando de ayudar a su amigo

- si casi toda pero... - dijo Sakura guardando un minuto de silencio por todas las personas que fallecieron por en especial por Kakashi.

- Sakura-chan se que no es el momento, pero se donde esta Sasuke -

- de que hablas Naruto -

- Sasuke-kun es el miembro más reciente de Akatsuki - dijo a peli azul al ver que el otro no hablaba

Todos no lo podían creer

- primero con Orochimaru ahora Akatsuki - se quejaba el genio

- Naruto aun así piensas traerlo a Konoha - pregunto la Hokage

- si porque esta es su casa -

- por qué a él también lo quieres ayudar - dijo con curiosidad la ex-Akatsuki

- porque es mi mejor amigo, pase lo que pase -

- entiendo, pues debes saber que tu amigo probablemente no vuelva a ser el mismo -

- a que te refieres -

- el hombre que manipula Akatsuki posee el Sharingan e Itachi está muerto -

- otro Uchiha es imposible - aseguro la rubia

- no yo lo he visto y según el, llego a soltar a Kyubi aquí hace 16 años -

- pero por qué ese Uchiha no estuvo en la masacre -

- por qué él le enseño a Itachi todo lo que sabía, hasta donde se -

- Uchiha o no, traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, que dices Sakura-chan me acompañas -

- alto! una semana, quédense una semana, para ayudar en la recuperación de Konoha y verificar que ella sea de confianza, te párese Konan -

- si Tsunade-sama me alegra volver a verte -

En un lugar lejano se desataba una batalla

- rayos Sasuke en que nos metiste esta vez - se quejaba Suigetsu por tanto trabajo

- te respondería si supiera -

- es decir, que no sabes por qué unos Shinobis de elite nos quieren muertos -

- si - dijo recibiendo de inmediato la respuesta

- por qué tu mataste al hermano del Raikage -

- quien? -

- a 8 colas -

- pero no lo mate, se escapo -

- enserio -

- he? si -

- pruébalo -

- como, no sé donde pueda estar -

- eres buscado por traidor no te podemos dejar ir -

- pero si aquí estas Sasuke-kun el jefe te busca - dijo Kisame viendo todo desde lo alto

- entonces te los encargo, vamos -

- la hora de su muerte a llegado, debieron aprovechar que Sasuke-kun no esta acostumbrado a matar -

En el escondite de Akatsuki

- Sasuke quieres explicarme porque 8 colas escapo - dijo el hombre de la mascara

- era el o yo -

- el o tu, no será el o tu equipo, Sasuke para batallas próximas, no tengas tanta piedad, ahora tus peleas son a matar entendiste -

- si -

- a por cierto Konoha fue destruida -

- que? cuando -

- hoy por Pein pero murió y su compañera nos traiciono, descansa mandare a Kisame y Zetsu a Konoha por Konan y el resto de los anillos, tu descansa tienes una semana -

- para que -

- recuperarte, estaba espiando y me di cuenta del punto débil del Kyubi -

- y cual será -

- pues tu -

- pretendes que yo mate a nueve colas Kyubi -

- porque llamarlo de esa manera, que tu lo sueles llamar Naruto -

- eso es pasado -

- eso espero -

- y por qué según tu soy su debilidad -

- porque eres Uchiha -

- tu también -

- y su mejor amigo -

- realmente crees que seguimos siendo amigos, que no se defenderá si lo ataco -

- no me importa, solo quiero que estés ahí, de todas formas yo también iré, pero tus amiguitos no irán, son solo una carga y esta semana tu y yo entrenaremos -

- y por qué yo entrenaría contigo -

- para sacar lo mejor de ti Sasuke, eres el mejor Uchiha solo por ser tan joven y dotado -

La semana pasó y Konoha había logrado salir a flote con la ayuda de aldeas vecinas, consiguieron medicina y con las personas en buen estado empezaban a reconstruir Konoha tal y como era antes del desastre, para su sorpresa la mayoría de las estructuras ya estaban reconstruidas. Por otra parte Konan fue interrogada y al ver que decía la verdad la dejaron ayudar, pero con Naruto siempre con ella.

- listo oba-chan prometiste que en una semana nos iremos -

- ya se, solo tengan cuidado y obedece lo que diga Yamato -

- hai, Tsunade… el está bien -

- si Naruto, pronto se darán los respectivos respetos, solo que por ahora necesitamos un lugar donde vivir aunque suene grosero, ahora importan más los vivos, que los que se han ido a un lugar mejor -

- entiendo volveré y esta vez con Sasuke -

- como digas, en esta misión te acompañara el equipo de Guy -

- ah? pero por qué -

- porque son el equipo más capas que ahora te puedo ofrecer -

En el escondite de Akatsuki

Respirando con dificultad - quién lo diría que con un empujón mejorarías tanto, debe ser porque tu chakra ya se acostumbro a tu nuevo nivel -

- es decir -

- tu cuerpo siempre estaba bajo la presión del sello ahora sin él y con el verdadero entrenamiento Uchiha, estas completo con un poco mas y… Nada olvídalo -

- superare a Itachi eso ibas a decir -

- si -

- ya vamos -

- a un no, le prepare a Konoha una sorpresa -

En las afueras de Konoha

- que fastidio tener que venir por Konan -

- vinimos por mas, mira - dijo para notar a 8 Shinobis de Konoha y para mas entre ellos estaba Kyubi

- pero mira si son mis viejos amigos -

- de que hablas -

- he peleado con 6 de ellos -

- y por qué siguen vivos -

- era solo por jugar -

- tu e Itachi si que están locos -

- en momentos así Itachi-san ya me abría mandado a callar -

- no puedo creerlo -

- que cosa -

- todos cuando su pareja murió mostraron cuanto lo querían -

- de que hablas? - dijo horrorizado por la idea

- pues cuando murió Sasori, Deidara mostró un cambio se volvió más serio y su odio por "Tobi" era más notorio -

- es solo que es raro, porque sabía de antemano que Itachi moriría -

- creo que yo entiendo lo que sientes, mejor que tu -

- como es eso? -

- siempre los espió a todos -

- ya no importa, mira ahí, ya es hora -

Y así Akatsuki realiza su entrada

- Konan-san nos extrañaste -

- no para nada -

- que mal y yo que quería terminar bien contigo, pero ya que muere -

Así la pelea comenzó se dividieron en dos grupos Neji, Yamato y Tenten contra Zetsu y Lee, Guy y Konan contra Kisame.

- ustedes sigan luego los alcanzáremos y cuídense -

- hai -

La pelea de Zetsu vs Konoha se había convertido y un combate uno a uno con Neji, pues la técnica de Yamato no ayudaba mucho contra una planta y Tenten no entraba a batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, Zetsu solo podía evitar los golpes vitales, pues el portador del Byakugan era rápido con las manos pero el chico no era el único con buen ojo.

- NEJIIIIIII -

Fue lo único que se oyó cuando un golpe logro lanzar a Neji lejos, dejando a los otros dos en una clara desventaja.

- estas bien Neji? - dijo lee al atajar algo que venía asía él

- se puede saber cómo pare aquí -

- pues te golpearon y a mí también, pero como llegue primero, dije porque no atajarlo -

- baka - dijo sonrojado no todos los días te llevan cual princesa - bájame -

- claro -

- no deberías estar evitando que la cosa azul mate a Guy-sensei -

- digo lo mismo, nos vemos… todos -

- eso te lo puedo jurar -

Luego se separaron para continuar con la batalla, Neji con su gran genio consiguió el punto débil de Zetsu, cerrando mas la pelea, cual de los dos ganaría.

Mientras que con Kisame, la pelea se volvía fastidiosa con los chicos de verde y con Konan que no perdía oportunidad para atacar.

En un lugar cerca

- creo que deberíamos volver - dijo el rubio

- si volvemos será peor, por ahora lo mejor será seguir -

- pero no nos haría mal revisar la zona, además sin Konan-san como sabremos el camino - dijo Sai

- YAMATO SENSEI -

Mientras en la pelea

- lo siento no vi que Konan-san se quedo -

- con quien habla -

- no me creerás si te digo -

El tiempo paso y cada vez la pelea aumentaba de nivel, la pelea de Zetsu y Neji se veía que pronto terminaría ambos ya casi no tenían chakra y fue entonces que paso, Neji había logrado encontrar su zona y realizar su técnica final.

- ya termino -

- eso creo, pero Neji no se ve bien -

- no se preocupe no será hoy el día en que nuestro equipo falle -

- ...ya lo creo - dijo Neji pero justo en ese momento pierde el conocimiento, cayendo en brazos de Tenten

- esta vez sí que te luciste Neji -

- por algo es jounin -

- hai vamos a ayudar a los demás -

- no, tú quédate cuidando a Neji y yo iré por los demás que deben estar odiándome -

En la otra pelea esta se redujo en lee borracho vs Kisame

- ha no se preocupe Konan-san estoy bien - dijo Guy

- no, no lo estas, es por mi culpa debí seguir con Naruto -

Luego de esto ve que lee ya se le pasó el efecto borracho y pierde la conciencia, sabía que si Kisame lanzaba su ataque seria a matar, solo quedaba una opción.

- Konan-san vuelva -

Pero no fue así, le dio la cara a Kisame quien solo siguió peleando como si no viera gran diferencia, pero la había Konan estaba peleando por proteger, cosa que un Akatsuki no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, fue ahí que sucedió la tragedia, que aunque lee corrió golpeando con todas sus fuerzas (es decir con las puertas abiertas) justo al corazón de Kisame, pero aun así Kisame se aseguro de no irse solo.

- no! Konan-san -

Justo en ese momento llega el ahora equipo de Yamato y Tenten quien llevaba a Neji en la espalda, o Neji no pesaba mucho o Tenten era muy fuerte.

- que rayos - dijo el rubio

- quítate veré que puedo hacer -

- nada, Kisame siempre ha tenido buena puntería - dijo como si nada la peli azul

- es cierto todos los puntos están destrozados -

- perdón Naruto-kun no podré cumplir mi palabra de llevarlo, pero ellos irán a Konoha por qué su destrucción es una de las cosas que desean y a ti también te buscan -

- Konan-san te prometo que lo lograre -

- te creo, pero solo espero que te des cuenta que tu amistad con Sasuke-kun es... -

Y así la única mujer en Akatsuki dejo a Naruto con una gran duda, pues todo este tiempo juntos trato de decirle el verdadero significado de su amistad con Sasuke.

- volvamos a la aldea será lo mejor - dijo Yamato

Y así partieron, a Neji lo llevaba Sai, a Guy lo llevaban Sakura y Yamato, Tenten ayudaba a Lee y Naruto llevaba a Konan. Lo que no sabían era que pronto los últimos Akatsukis llegarían.


	2. El vengador que abre los ojos

Ya en Konoha mas específicamente en el "hospital", en una pequeña casa, el edificio normal estaba en construcción aun

- listo Lee, Guy y Neji, estarán como nuevos en horas - dijo la Hokage

- ella dijo que el resto vendría por lo que queda de Konoha - dijo el rubio aun triste por la muerte de la mujer

- cuantos quedan -

- Sasuke y el misterioso líder Uchiha -

- y que se creen para venir así a Konoha, yo misma los matare -

- no, Sasuke no morirá y menos por otro Shinobi de Konoha, oba-chan entiende -

- si el momento llega y no hay mas salida, no dudare Naruto, lo siento, primero Konoha -

- el también es parte de Konoha -

- yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer - 

Y así fue una semana en la que la mitad de Konoha ya estaba como nueva, ellos son rápidos y eficientes. Y la hora del juicio llego, en las afueras de Konoha se encontraban lo que quedaba de Akatsuki.

- y se supone que nosotros masacremos toda Konoha - pregunto el más joven

- si, si haces lo que te dije -

- no será necesario -

- eso espero y aspiro -

- ustedes tres ya conocen las condiciones -

- ni pienses que te quedaras con toda la diversión -

- se quedaran aquí y cuidaran uno del otro entendido - dijo mostrando su Sharingan

- hai - contestaron los tres

Nadie se atrevía ahora a enfrentar a Sasuke, ahora que tenía peor carácter que antes

- y para que los traes, para ver -

- porque querían, pero ellos no pelearan mis peleas -

- que orgulloso eres -

- si y empecemos de una buena ves -

- bien, da la señal - dijo a lo que Sasuke lanza en todo el medio de Konoha un Chidori capaz de crear un temblor

En Konoha

Neji y Shikamaru estaban almorzando juntos

- un rayo, no será -

- ya llego -

- dime de donde vino Neji -

- de la entrada, no puedo creer que tenga un campo de alcance tan largo -

- algo me dice que Naruto nos tendrá que salvar, otra vez -

- ustedes quedan a cargo de Konoha mientras me ausento, entendido - dijo Tsunade desde sus espaldas

- que problemático -

- están a unos metros de la entrada principal son 5 -

- gracias Neji -

En otro lugar Chouji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Lee y Tenten

- ya llego no es verdad - dijo el cejon

- eso parece - afirmo la rubia

- ustedes quédense a proteger Konoha, Lee ven tu conmigo - les ordeno la Hokage desapareciendo en el acto

- hai -

Y en la entrada

- listo Sakura hoy recuperaremos a Sasuke -

- si -

- no sabemos cuántos son -dijo Yamato

- son 5, ahora partamos - dijo la rubia recién llegada

- no somos muy pocos -

- Konoha no está en condiciones de mas -

- Tsunade solo recuerda que Sasuke es mío -

- tú y Sakura realmente creen que podrán con un Shinobi que lanza un Chidori a tal distancia -

- no es una pelea a muerte, es para recuperar a mi mejor amigo -

- cuídate -

- lo mismo digo oba-chan -

En las afueras de Konoha

- que fue eso, no le diste a ningún edificio o lugar habitado, no será que eres blando -

- mi precisión con ataque tan grandes no es perfecta -

- ya que, ahí vienen -

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - gritaba Naruto (deja bu)

- qué? -

- pero que pasa Sasuke, esa no es forma de saludar a tu amigo - 

- piérdete - dijo mientras que bajaba del árbol donde estaban y comenzando a alejarse, si peleaba con Naruto será mejor hacerlo lejos de Madara

- Sasuke espera -

Y visto y previsto Naruto siguió a Sasuke

- fase una completa - dijo Madara

- bien por ti, pero ahora que harás tu contra todos nosotros -

- divertirme -

Mientras en un lugar alejado de la pelea de Madara, se encontraba Sasuke esperando a Naruto

- sasukeeeeeeeeee -

- no sabes decir otra palabra o que -

- vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas -

- te tengo una buena noticia y una mala, la buena es que esta será nuestra última pelea, la mala es que tu no ganaras, mala suerte Naruto, pero yo no volveré a la aldea que me quito todo lo que me importaba -

- de que hablas -

- yo pensaba que Itachi mato a mi clan, pero solo fue el arma, la verdadera elección de matar a mi clan, fue tomada por los ancianos de Konoha -

- como sabes que es verdad -

- porque yo no fui acecinado -

- no entiendo -

- Itachi era una persona que quería la paz, aunque esta significara matar a su clan -

- sigo sin entender -

- mi clan iba a recuperar el poder de la aldea con un golpe e Itachi para evitar la tragedia mato a todo luchador del clan -

- y donde entra Konoha ahí, esa fue dedición de Itachi no de… -

- no él, le informo a Konoha y ellos decidieron que así era mejor, pero quien tendría la fuerza para tal obra y fue ahí donde Itachi intervino, prometiendo matar a todos he irse como un ninja renegado a cambio de un último favor -

- cual -

- que yo no supiera la verdad y se me diera protección -

- es que… no creo que Konoha fuera capaz de algo así -

- si, no me digas que esos viejos nunca han dicho que eres un peligro y te han tratado como un mounstro, ellos si son capaces de matar a toda mi familia para vivir -

- y por eso tú piensas solucionar todo matándonos, a quienes no tuvimos la culpa -

- y si así fuera, qué harías -

- no lo sé, pero Sasuke entra en razón, todos queremos que vuelvas -

- si claro, más de la mitad de la aldea me teme y la otra solo le interesa mi apariencia, a ninguno le importo, ni ellos a mi -

- pero Konoha es tu hogar por qué no lo entiendes - dijo comenzando a desesperarle la situación

- como podría ser mi hogar, el lugar que más odio -

- porque hogar es el lugar donde hay alguien pensando en ti Sasuke, por favor vuelve con tus amigos -

- y tu entiende que esos lazos ya los rompí -

- rotos, arrugados o unidos están ahí, además me niego a perder a mi mejor amigo -

- ya se acabo el tiempo de hablar, es hora de empezar con la pelea -

- ya te dije que esta vez volverás -

- menos mal que la pelea será corta, ya no aguanto tu palabrería - dicho esto Sasuke se acerca a Naruto y usa el Sharingan para entrar al subconsciente de el - este lugar era más pequeño que la ultima vez -

- Uchiha Sasuke que haces aquí - dijo el Kyubi

- vine por ti -

- tienes su mismo chakra -

- no me compares -

- y por qué no, si vas hacer lo mismo, no viniste a soltar el sello y controlarme luego -

- es eso cierto Sasuke -

- si y... - Sasuke no pudo continuar, de repente su mente fue llevada a otro lugar - mi casa -

- si - dijo Itachi que ahora se encontraba a su lado

- Itachi -

- otouto esa no es forma de saludar a tu aniki -

- nii-san que haces o que hago yo aquí -

- este es mi regalo para ti y Naruto-kun -

- que quieres decir -

- vine a abrirte los ojos del engaño de Madara -

- y Naruto tiene que ver en esto -

- antes de la pelea, me lo encontré y le deje un sello, como el que te puse a ti, de esa forma antes de que cometieras una estupidez como la que piensas hacer el sello me trajera para hacerte entrar en razón, ha y claro escogí a Naruto-kun por que párese ser que es el que más te quiere, devuelta en Konoha -

- tu siempre planeas las cosas bien y que me dirás -

- otouto yo luche por proteger Konoha y a ti, realmente crees que la solución es destruir aquello que queremos proteger, donde quedo el Sasuke que solo peleaba con aquellas personas que merecían morir -

- murió cuando descubrió lo tonto que fue -

- solo no fuiste más listo que yo, pero no por eso tienes que cambiar tu corazón, además no has matado a nadie todavía y no lo harás, porque tú no eres así -

- yo no dejare que los demás pasen por lo mismo, esa es mi meta -

- lo sé porque eres mi otouto, por favor protege a Konoha por mí, como yo la protegí por ti -

- eso de alguna manera lo sabía -

- lo sé porque luego de oír la verdad Madara uso su Sharingan en ti, para cegarte con odio ya que eso fue lo que fundó Akatsuki odio -

- no me hables de odio, ya bastante me has dicho que odie -

- aférrate a eso hasta que sepas de donde viene la verdadera fuerza -

- y que dirías si te digo que ya sé de donde viene -

- diría que no estás en el mundo tan solo como creías, o si? -

- no, no lo estoy, nii-san perdón -

- yo estaba enfermo y moriría, así que quise darte el gusto de matarme, a nadie más le dejaría semejante tarea -

- es extrañó pero todo empezó por que te extraño -

- siempre seremos hermanos y no hay hermanos que nos puedan igualar -

- nii-san fue bueno verte - dijo para que luego Itachi golpeara su frente

- esta será la última, otouto lo siento pero ya no abra otra ocasión, te quiero -

- lo se nii-san yo también -

Con eso termino la ilusión de Sasuke y este empezó a despertar lentamente

- ah! Sasuke está llorando que se supone que haga -

- llevártelo a la tumba baka - dijo sorprendiendo al otro

- Sasuke eres tu -

Pero Sasuke no contesto simplemente golpeo a Naruto mandándolo lejos de el

- Sasuke que rayos te pasa -

Sasuke no contestaba simplemente golpeo unas cuantas veces más a Naruto y desapareció

- no creas, que soy tan débil - dijo mientras corría tras él

Pero en otro lugar una pelea inútil se llevaba a cabo, ya que ninguno lograba darle a Madara, pero este de repente se puso serio y desapareció

- a donde fue - dijo la rubia

- se está alejando de la aldea, crees que pasara algo con Naruto -

- no, pero antes de seguir debemos recuperar energía -

En un lugar central de los otros dos Madara se detuvo a esperar

- que sorpresa Sasuke-kun -

- no lo creo -

- sigue soñando -

- no, yo no vivo de sueños, vivo de la realidad y esa es que te matare, nadie me utiliza -

- puedo saber que rompió el sello -

- los lazos que no se pueden romper - dijo con su sonrisa marca Uchiha

- pues si no se rompen los acortare juntándolos, no te preocupes pronto estarás junto a Itachi -

- no lo creo -

- no te enseñe todos mis trucos -

- aprenderé en su momento no tengo prisa -

- tu Sharingan nunca le ganara al mío -

- no digas cosas que no sabes -

Y así empezó la pelea, era increíble la pelea que con los demás parecía decidida, con Sasuke era diferente pues su velocidad había mejorado logrando hacerle frente a Madara y como en la pelea contra Itachi esta termino con taijutsu. Mientras Naruto trataba de alcanzar a Sasuke pero llego a encontrarse con el resto del grupo.

- Naruto, y Sasuke -

- no lo sé -

- entonces por qué no le preguntas a Neji donde esta - dijo Shikamaru como salido del suelo

- ustedes que hacen aquí -

- necesitan ayuda y lo crean o no, los Uchiha están peleando -

- entonces no lo soñé -

- que cosa -

- Sasuke me hablo como antes y luego se fue -

- explícate mejor -

- luego de que quedara inconsciente, despertó hablándome como lo hacía antes, dije en vos alta que debería hacer y me dijo que era un baka -

- y eso que - dijeron todos

- que desde que Sasuke se fue no me hablaba así -

- y la pregunta es por qué ahora pelea con ese tipo -

- es cierto hay que ir a ayudarlo -

- cómo no, si no te has dado cuenta, sean quedados sin chakra -

- en ese caso iré solo, por donde me voy Neji -

- por donde viniste, solo que derecho no de un lado a otro -

- gracias -

- por qué le dijiste -

- porque creo en ti -

- en mi que quieres decir -

- tú dijiste que la solución es Naruto, no? -

En el campo de batalla, el tiempo pasaba volando, ya habían usado gran parte de su chakra y lo peor es que todo se resumía quien le atine al otro primero gana, pues el contra ataque de ambos es perfecto.

- Sasuke -

- mira que me ha traído el destino - dijo mandara mientras que se dirigía hacia Naruto, pero Sasuke logro llegar a tiempo, pero aun así el golpe llego dejando a Naruto contra un árbol y a Sasuke adelante de el

- uzuratonkashi que haces aquí -

- vine a ayudarte -

- no es irónico, no te había podido herir hasta que Naruto-kun llego -

- solo muerto dejare que liberes a Kyubi -

- pues eso se puede arreglar, con ese golpe ya no eres muy rápido verdad -

- Sasuke yo peleare -

- no dejare que los demás pelen mis peleas -

- que mal y nosotros que vinimos a ayudarte - dijo Suigetsu

- si no le llevan el paso al enemigo, como podrán ganarle -

- es cierto como planean ganarme, el único lo suficientemente rápido es Sasuke -

- bueno Karin que esperas has lo tuyo -

- no me moleste ya se -

- gracias Karin, que haría sin ti - dijo mordiendo a Karin y recuperando parte de sus fuerzas - donde nos quedamos -

- debo admitir que me estoy empezando a emocionar -

- como sea -

Y así continuo la pelea unos minutos más, hasta que aparentemente paso algo que la velocidad de ambos disminuyo al nivel "normal".

- buen golpe pero no fue suficiente - dicho esto Sasuke pierde la conciencia por el momento

- le tomara un tiempo recuperarse de ese golpe, bien Kyubi ahora voy contigo - pero antes de que siquiera tocara a Naruto, Sasuke ya estaba entre ambos

- todavía no estoy muerto -

- yo no soy una damisela en peligro, así que quítate que voy a pelear -

- no entiendes si el entra a tu mente, Kyubi será liberado y claro tu morirás -

- y que, tú no puedes solo -

- no estoy solo - dijo mientras recordaba las palabras de Itachi - haz lo que quieras dobe -

- eso siempre hago -

Y así comenzó la pelea, Madara tenía que admitir que tenían una buena sincronización pero Sasuke estaba más pendiente de evitar que entrara en Naruto, que en pelear.

- Sasuke theme concéntrate - dijo el rubio y así fue, Sasuke simplemente cambio el escenario a favor de él y Naruto

- Naruto -

- si ya se, Rasengan -

- Chidori - dijeron respectivamente cada uno y ahí fue donde quedo Madara quien no pudo vencer los lazos de Naruto y Sasuke

- cuando decías lazos a quien te referías -

- a mi familia postiza y de sangre -

- Sasuke me alegra por lo menos saber, que el último Uchiha es fuerte -

- eso ni lo dudes -

- sin Naruto como abría terminado esto -

- todavía estaríamos a mitad de pelea -

- no hay duda eres tu el...-

- el que - dijo Suigetsu cortando el momento

- eso no importa ah... - dijo Sasuke, se había quedado sin chakra y estaba herido, pero a ninguno le preocupo

- bueno Juugo carga a Sasuke y vámonos -

- no, Sasuke se queda en Konoha -

- y como por qué -

- porque yo lo digo -dijo la Hokage llegando justo a tiempo

- oba-chan -

- los 4 quedan bajo arresto, por ataque a Konoha -

- que! esas ruinas son Konoha -

- cállate y sígannos por las buenas o por las malas -

Pero entes de darles a escoger Shikamaru piso sus sombras

- que problemático-

- Sakura sabes que hacer -

Sakura se acerco a cada uno y les dio un calmante fuerte al punto de también perder la conciencia

- llévenlos a los cuatro, para que sean juzgados -

- dijiste que Sasuke -

- sé lo que dije pero Konoha debe dar su aprobación también -


	3. Estoy en casa sasuke regresa

Ya en el hospital de Konoha Sasuke estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, no había despertado desde la batalla.

- cuando despertara - dijo Naruto sentado a su lado y al otro estaba Sakura

- eso no importa, en cuanto despierte será su juicio - dijo la Hokage

- pero a sus amigos ya los juzgaron - pregunto la peli rosa

- si dos están bajo prueba y la chica esta en investigación, pues no me párese de fiar -

- y que oportunidad tiene Sasuke -

- todas, el no a matado a nadie aparte de Orochimaru y es un ninja de Konoha -

- si, pero el menciono que los viejos odian a los Uchiha y que ellos dieron la orden de matarlos a Itachi - dijo el rubio preocupado por el jurado

- eso es ridículo -

- no, no lo es, la verdad es que los Uchihas por su orgullo y sed de poder son un peligro para Konoha, lo que hicimos fue lo mejor - dijeron los viejos

- eso no es verdad, miren a Sasuke creen que a él no le dolió que toda su familia muriera, o como se sintió cuando se entero que Konoha fue la culpable y aun así el peleo por nosotros, el mato a el jefe de Akatsuki -

- que era otro Uchiha -

- si, pero él puso a Konoha sobre su único pariente -

- igual que Itachi, el debió comprender que su clan no valía la pena -

- los Uchiha también protegieron Konoha por años -

- solo para esperar el momento para atacar y tomar el poder -

- Sasuke tiene razón, ustedes solo temen por ustedes, no por los demás -

- lo dice alguien que ha estado solo todo el tiempo - dijeron callando al rubio

- yo nunca he estado solo - dijo el peli negro

- Sasuke - Naruto se dejo llevar por la emoción, incluso más rápido que Sakura quien lo iba a abrazar, pero Naruto se le adelanto

- uzuratonkashi no respiro -

- NARUTO DEJA A SASUKE, QUE NO VES QUE ESTA HERIDO -

- lo siento, es que todavía no puedo creer, logre traerte de vuelta -

- donde están - donde están dijo ignorando al rubio

- si te refieres a tus acompañantes, en una celda de Konoha -

- suéltenlos, ellos no tienen nada que ver -

- claro que si, una mujer que trabajo con Orochimaru, el discípulo de Zabuza y un loco - dijeron ambos ancianos

- veo que los interrogaron, en ese caso, temo que no podré quedarme, lo siento Naruto pero tu sueño no se cumplirá hoy, ni nunca - dijo mientras desaparecía, pero justo en la puerta se detiene

- que pasa Sasuke no puedes moverte - dijo retadora la Hokage

- uh no, que listo de su parte, un paralizante -

- exacto, ahora te toca a ti el juicio -

- condena legal, me darán semejante privilegio, pensé que no despertaría otra vez - dijo molestando a Tsunade quien lo tomo por el cuello

- que insinúas -

- yo ya no puedo estar en Konoha, aquí moriré sin cumplir mi promesa -

- cual - dijo el rubio interesado por saberlo

- no tengo por qué decirles -

- en cuanto llegue Ibiki empezara tu juicio -

- ya estoy aquí, así que para que esperar -

- bien Sasuke Uchiha, estas acusado de traición a Konoha, por huir con Orochimaru ninja renegado de la misma, asesinato a Orochimaru uno de los tres Sanin, asesinato de otro ninja renegado de Konoha Itachi Uchiha, por ser buscado por el asesinato de 8 colas y por el asesinato del líder de Akatsuki - dijeron los ancianos

- que? entiendo lo de abandonar Konoha, pero lo demás no tiene caso -

- claro que si, es un acecino -

- a Orochimaru no le mate, fue Itachi quien lo mato, yo solo hice la mayor parte, dos el gano esa pelea y murió por su enfermedad y si murió por mí, pueden estar seguros de que no negare lo que me toque pagar, pues estoy aquí por él, yo no acecine a 8 colas solo peleamos y lo otro fue para que no volviera a soltar a Kyubi, sobre las sobras de Konoha -

- dice la verdad - dijo Ibiki viendo sus ojos

- Bien entonces estas acusado solo de traición, pero a nivel 3 -

- oba-chan has algo -

- si ya se Naruto, ustedes - dijo señalando a los viejos - es mucho, además actuó para proteger Konoha, eso quiere decir que no se fue en traición, sino por motivos personales -

- está bien nivel 1, estará bajo cuidado de un grupo de Ambus, por tiempo indefinido -

- y mi equipo -

- ellos no tienen tanta suerte como tu -

- no puedes condenar a personas que no son de la aldea, ni pertenecen al libro de búsqueda -

- el chico tiene razón -

- entonces estarán bajo cuidado de Ambus también -

- en ese caso me darías el antídoto Sakura, tengo cosas que hacer -

- como que - dijeron los ancianos

- una petición -

- de que -

- de que, el nombre de mi hermano este en la piedra de los ninjas m.b (muertos en batalla) -

- eso se puede arreglar, algún lugar en especial - dijeron fue entonces que Sasuke se percato de algo

- y Kakashi-sensei -

- el falleció hace 2 semanas -

- en ese caso, si no es mucho pedir, que sea junto al nombre de Kakashi -

- bien para tu suerte solo quedaba un lugar -

Sakura le dio el antídoto a Sasuke, quien de momento podía moverse -

- bien ahora me largo -

- espera Sasuke, a donde te vas a quedar, pues no tienes casa - pregunto el rubio

- claro que tengo casa, de hecho tengo varias -

- así -

- el barrio Uchiha es solo mío, pues todos los testamentos solo se lo pasaban unos a otros y luego de un estudio de todo, el heredero de todo era yo, el pequeño otouto de Itachi -

- el barrio Uchiha, pero yo nunca he estado ahí, además toda Konoha fue destruida seguramente el barrio también -

- de hecho, fue lo único que se salvo, pues solo se destruyeron las primeras casas, el barrio Uchiha está casi fuera de Konoha, igual que la casa del clan Hyuga - dijo Ibiki

- exacto ahora me marcho -

- espera, yo voy contigo -

- para que -

- para pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo -

- serás baka -

- si y ? -

Ya afuera del edificio Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por las calles de Konoha, que ya estaban reconstruidas.

- donde queda tu casa -

- primero iré por mi equipo -

- entiendo -

Al llegar a la prisión, hablaron con la secretaria, quien confirmo lo que los jóvenes decían y dejo sueltos al trío de locos.

- Sasuke, mi vida viniste por mi - dijo Suigetsu mientras se colgaba de su cuello, en un intento por molestar

- me quedare en Konoha, pueden irse si lo desean -

- no tendré mi pelea por tu culpa, así que mínimo debes dejarme quedar en tu casa -

- yo no tengo a donde ir, además cerca de Sasuke no me cuesta controlar mis ansias por matar - dijo Juugo

- yo ya ni casa tengo, así que me quedare también - dijo la chica

- no que tu solo estabas de paso? -

- Sasuke dejaras que se queden en tu casa -

- si por? -

- nada - dijo el rubio desviando la mirado, fue ahí que ellos notaron la presencia de Naruto

- y tu eres - dijo Suigetsu

- yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage datte bayo -

- quien es el - repitió mirando a Sasuke e ignorando lo dicho por Naruto

- es mi antiguo compañero de equipo -

- cierto que aquí los equipo son de tres -

- el cualquier lugar -

- lo digo porque yo nunca fui a una academia ninja -

- ya que, vámonos que primero hay que ver en qué condiciones esta mi casa -

- saben yo todavía no se quienes son -

- el chico con la espada de Zabuza es Suigetsu, el era estudiante de él y por eso tiene su espada, lo conocí en una de las casas de Orochimaru - dijo Sasuke como si nada

- si, esos días un los que molestábamos a Kabuto -

- ella es Karin, es una científica de Orochimaru, le pedí que me acompañara, pues tiene la habilidad de rastrear chakra, como si fuera el olor de una torta -

- y mira en todos los problemas que he pasado por eso -

- si no te gusta, te vas - dijo Suigetsu molestando a la peli roja

- y el es Juugo, es uno de los esclavos de Orochimaru, el es el verdadero origen del sello maldito, aunque es muy tranquilo -

- es un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun -

- ah claro -

- ahora si, ya nos podemos ir -

- claro -

Ya entrando al barrio Uchiha.

- es aquí? -

- si -

- Ibiki tenía razón, solo las casa de al frente están destruidas y solo un poco -

- como sea no tenían nada -

- y cual es tu casa - dijo Suigetsu sintiéndose fuera de lugar

- todas son mías -

- y por qué no montaste un bienes raíces en vez de ser ninja -

- no es gracioso -

- y bien en cual nos quedaremos -

- yo en la que crecí y ustedes pueden quedarse en la de al lado -

- qué y por qué -

- aunque mi casa es la más grande, solo tiene 5 cuartos -

- eso basta -

- de los cuales solo 2 están disponibles -

- no me digas que, no nos dejaras usar las habitaciones en la que dormía tu familia -

- exacto -

- yo quiero quedarme en tu casa, así que solo queda una habitación, que es para Juugo que debe estar bajo el cuidado de Sasuke -

- y eso que, puedo compartir el cuarto con él, verdad Sasuke -

- te molesta Juugo -

- no -

- perfecto no hace falta otra casa -

- ah Sasuke dijiste que tu casa era la más grande no - dijo el rubio

- si por -

- entonces es esa - dijo apuntando a una casa que parecía estar en el centro del barrio, tenía tres pisos -

- si es esa -

Ya frente a la casa se dieron cuenta de que estaba limpia

- gracias abuelita, creo que te debo una - dijo el Uchiha al viento

- de que hablas - dijo Suigetsu temiendo por la salud mental del otro

- recuerdas quien nos dio las capas, pues ella también hizo esto -

- como lo sabes -

- porque ella siempre ha tenido ese tipo de detalles conmigo, pues soy uno de sus pocos clientes -

- entonces entramos o que - dijo Naruto impaciente por conocer la casa del otro

- bien -

- te importaría darnos un tour -

- bien primero este es el recibidor -

- oh! no tiene nada fuera de lo normal -

- a su derecha e izquierda verán dos salas -

- ya vemos -

- si me siguen por la izquierda, verán que esta sala lleva a la cocina -

- si que sabes hacer tour Sasuke - dijo ya divertido por Suigetsu

- no molestes, solo quiero que conozcan la casa para que luego no molesten, si siguen llegaran a la otra esquina de la casa, donde está el comedor que usamos para fiestas -

- es enorme, es más grande que mi casa - dijo el rubio contemplando el comedor

- deberías mudarte si tu casa es de este tamaño -

- eso no importa, de todas maneras siempre estoy de misión -

- eso es cierto, ahora si sigue a la izquierda verán la entrada al patio y el jardín -

- patio y jardín -

- si a la ahora izquierda verán un patio sin nada en especial, pero si miran a la derecha o el centro de la casa, donde hay fuente flores, etc. -

- y como es que todo eso sigue vivo -

- por qué alguien que no estoy seguro de quien sea cuido de ellos, ahora llegamos a la otra esquina, esta es otra sala pero de fiesta o de juego, aquí también esta una de las dos escaleras para subir, adelante tenemos la biblioteca y luego llegamos a la sala dos, ese es el primer piso entendido -

- y el baño -

- al frete de la entrada están las escaleras, al lado hay un baño, ese es el baño de abajo, bien ahora subamos -

Al subir se dieron cuenta que llevaba a un pasillo con vista al centro de la casa

- y esto -

- no esperabas pasillos, con el jardín se va mucho espacio ven las puertas, 1 y dos a su izquierda, las tocan y los mato, la 3ra es mía, también está prohibida su entrada, la cuarta lleva al ático, la 5ta es la habitación de Karin y la 6ta será la de ustedes, dando un total de 6 puertas dos en cada lado solo recuerden, no entrar a ninguna que no sea de la derecha, cada habitación tiene baño privado eso fue todo, ahora tengo sueño si no les importa - dijo para dirigirse a su cuarto

- Naruto iré a comprar cosas para hacer la cena, me acompañas es que no sé donde queda - pidió Karin

- ah claro -

Ya luego de hacer las compras, rumbo a casa de Sasuke.

- así que son compañeros de equipo, debes saber más que nosotros de Sasuke -

- ah? No sé si eso sea cierto -

- pero tu dijiste que son mejores amigos -

- y para eso hay que saber todo uno del otro -

- pues si -

- pero Sasuke y yo lo somos y no sabemos ni cual es el color favorito del otro -

- pues azul, eso todos lo sabemos, el color favorito de Sasuke es azul oscuro y cielo -

- enserio, yo pensé que era rojo -

- no, ese es el color de su Sharingan -

- a verdad -

- no sabes ni cuando es su cumpleaños -

- no -

- y COMO RAYOS SON MEJORES AMIGOS - 

- porque no necesitamos de eso para saber que piensa el otro -

- Naruto dime... eres gay -

- por supuesto que no, a mí me gusta Sakura-chan - dijo sintiendo como la sangre subía a su rostro

- y esa quien es -

- NARUTO, Tsunade-sama te busca - dijo llegando la nombrada

- a mí? para que Sakura -

- no sé, solo ve - dijo y así sale Naruto de la vista de ella

- aléjate de Sasuke trepadora -

- aquí la que sobra eres tu nerd -

- de hecho locas, las dos sobran Sasuke es solo mío - dijo Suigetsu saliendo de la nada

- Cállate inútil que se supone que haces aquí -

- tengo hambre -

- Y A MI QUE, NO SOY SU CACHIFA-

- si que gritas loca, además busco a Sasuke parece que desapareció - dijo señalando a unos ambus buscando como locos, de un lado a otro

- no puede ser, ya se fue -

- quien - pregunto el peli negro

- Sasuke-kun -

- que? - dijo fue entonces que Sakura reacciono, dándose la vuelta para ver a Sasuke con una bolsa, pues aparentemente fue a comprar unas cosas

- pero los ambus te buscan -

- a eso, son muy lentos -

- Sasuke aquí estas - dijo tirándosele encima, pero para su sorpresa no sintió el habitual jaleo de Karin, ni sus gritos de "deja de molestar", sino un fuerte golpe en la cara y unos gritos

- NARUTO DEJA A SAUKE-KUN EN PAZ -

- ese ni se párese a Naruto-kun drogada - dijo la peli roja mientras Sasuke camino hasta donde Suigetsu y lo ayuda a levantarse, luego le dirigirle una mala mirada a Sakura

- si que eres toda una dama, solo sigues siendo tan malcriada como cuando me fui, solo que para peor, ahora no controlas ni tu fuerza, vámonos Karin -

- si, Sasuke y esa cosa -

- yo lo llevo hasta que recupere el conocimiento, ahora a casa que deje a Juugo solo -

- será mejor acelerar el paso entonces -

- espera Sasuke-kun, no quieres ir a comer luego -

- no -

Luego del que el trío se retirara, Sakura dejo salir sus lagrimas, Sasuke a un la creía malcriada y torpe, en eso va hacia un restaurante, al que todos suelen ir, ahí estaban todos celebrando que Neji y Lee ya no estaban en el hospital.

- Sakura que te paso tienes los ojos rojos - dijo Ino

- nada -

- vamos Sakura, aquí lo que se cuenta, queda entre nosotros, cuenta - le animo Kiba

- vi a Sasuke-kun -

- ya está por ahí y por qué no me dijiste, solo le quieres echar los perros y te lo estas guardando para ti sola -

- no, me dijo que era fea, odiosa, infantil y que solo me acompañara a mi funeral -

- se ve que Sasuke-kun es honesto - dijo Sai

- tú no sabes cuándo callarte - dijo Shikamaru mientras el otro esperaba un golpe por parte de Sakura, pero el golpe nunca llego

- Sakura, te encuentras bien, no me has golpeado -

- el dijo que por eso soy así, solo golpee por inercia a ese tipo, incluso lo regañe como si fuera Naruto -

- que tipo -

- uno de los de su equipo -

- entonces ya los reemplazo - agrego Kiba

- si, a él ya no le importamos -

- con que muy frío, yo digo que le apliquemos la ley del hielo -

- nos parece bien, ya verá que se siente que te ignoren y traten mal -

Ya llegando a la casa Uchiha

- esa mujer esta incluso más desquiciada que Karin -

- además ella llamo a esa cosa Naruto -

- ahora que lo dices es cierto, supongo que fue por inercia, tal vez fui un poco brusco al contestarle así -

- por qué? le pedirás disculpas -

- porque siempre nos separaba a Naruto y a mí, cuando nos peleábamos y no, solo dije la verdad -

- cuando la vea le… -

- nada, estas bajo palabra, además ella es mi otra ex-compañero -

- y ahora nosotros somos tu equipo -

- si, pero mi equipo fue entrenado por los tres Sanin -

- eso quiere decir que a Naruto lo entreno Jiraiya y a la loca, la que ahora es Hokage

- como sabes tú eso - dijeron los otros sorprendidos

- como que como lo sé, soy listo aunque distraído -

- si claro -

Ya dentro de la casa Sasuke se dirige a la sala de la derecha -

- que compraste -

Sasuke no respondió solo saco cuatro marcos que tenían ya fotos, una era su madre, la siguiente su padre, luego Itachi y por ultimo Kakashi, luego coloco cuatro tazas con te, prendió un incienso y coloco unas flores.

- y esto -

- no te importa, ahora voy a salir, quédate y no dejes que ninguno salga, estaré aquí para la cenar - dijo y Sasuke desapareció y reapareció en el Monumento a NMB y coloco otro ramo de flores - supongo que ahora me toca a mí poner mi parte -

- que haces tú en un lugar como este - dijo Tsunade

- tú qué crees -

- los ambus te buscan -

- ya me encontraran, no tengo la culpa de lo distraído y lentos que son -

- eso supongo, acabo de hablar con Naruto -

- y eso que -

- si te das cuenta que estas aquí por el -

- en parte -

- por qué no te has ido aun -

- yo prometí cinco cosas luego de ver a mi hermano, por última vez -

- que promesas -

- para mis padres, cuidare de la casa y la cultura del clan, para Itachi protegeré Konoha, para Kakashi disfrutare de la vida, para Naruto no romperé mis lazos y para el tercero mantener la voluntad de fuego -

- no creo lo que oigo, tu proteger Konoha -

- si, solo había dos cosas que quería Itachi, una proteger Konoha y dos a mi -

- entonces tomare esa, pero y las otras -

- creo que no importa lo que haga el dobe y yo estamos unidos por un lazo muy fuerte, hasta Itachi se dio cuenta -

- y el tercero y Kakashi -

- lo de Kakashi es personal y lo del tercero, pues el siempre dijo que yo lograría grandes cosas, tal vez sea el momento de hacerlas, pero para bien -

- aquí estas Sasuke, oba-chan no deberías estar en tu oficina - dijo Naruto cansado de buscar

- si ya sé, lo que quería saber -

- y -

- está bien, los quiero a los 8 en mi oficina -

- los 8 -

- al equipo siete y el equipo de Sasuke -

Y así desapareció

- nos vamos -

- ah ? de que hablas -

- no comerás con nosotros - dijo con una sonrisa marca Uchiha que sonrojo a Naruto por alguna razón

- y por qué tanta insistencia, no me digas que Orochimaru te pego sus mañas - dijo contra atacando

- dios me libre, no, lo digo porque Karin compro ramen -

- porque no lo dijiste antes andando -

- un día el ramen te matara -

- no lo creo, además yo soy el más fuerte del mundo -

- después de mi - dijo sonriendo y aunque Naruto iba a contestar la alegría de los viejos tiempo lo invadió

- por fin esta todo en su lugar -

- si, faltan piezas, pero así está bien -

- lo dices por Kakashi -

- no, las personas que queremos mueren, pero no por eso desaparecen -

- lo sé -

Ya en la casa, Suigetsu se le lanza a Sasuke al cuello mientras que Karin lo jala

- Suigetsu que yo sepa no tengo perro así que deja de parecer un uno -

- que cruel y yo que quería que te sintieras en casa -

- estoy en casa, hace años que no lo decía -

- todavía no llega el día que yo lo diga - dijo el rubio

- baka -

- si vives solo, por qué no te mudas para la casa de Sasuke - sugirió Karin

- ya no hay habitaciones -

- si lo olvidamos, la de Itachi y sus padres esta maldita, nadie puede dormir ahí - dijo Suigetsu haciendo formas de fantasmas

- todavía puedes dormir con Juugo, su cuarto tiene dos camas y una sigue libre -

- no te paces que esa es mía -

- no quieres que Naruto viva aquí -

- no gracias, así estoy bien y vivo cerca de Iruka-sensei -

- entonces a comer ramen -

Luego de la comida todos miraban a Naruto

- como puede comer tanto -

- ahora comes tres platos más que antes -

- lo notaste -

- como no notarlo te comiste hasta la última gota -

- es que tenía tiempo que no comía, pues estas semanas no me han dado tiempo -

- ya me voy - dijo Sasuke

- a donde - pregunto el espadachín

- a fuera, nos vemos mañana Naruto -

- dalo por hecho -

En el patio

- Naruto ya se fue, ahora dime por qué tu cambio de aptitud, eres amable pero no tan expresivo -

- es que tenía demasiado tiempo sin hablar con alguien tan dobe -

- después de todo si son mejores amigos -

- no sabemos nada del otro, pero podemos leernos la mente -

- me has cambiado -

- y tu a mi - dijo divertido por la actitud del otro

- de que hablas -

- cuando "juegues" con Juugo no hagas tanto ruido -

- no lo digas así que se oye raro -

- y lo que dijiste no -

- jaja sabes me gustas mas así, antes solo nos cuidabas y de vez en cuando nos hablabas -

- tal vez sea por Konoha -

- si, es tranquila a pesar de todo -


	4. Los Shinobis Constructores

" una nueva vida es: un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo pasatiempo, nuevas comidas, pero también es un nuevo amor? "

En alguna parte de las montañas, había un pequeño pueblito, en donde todos trabajaban duro para luego ir a comer el pan de cada día o mejor dicho el sushi, este era ofrecido no solo por el mejor cocinero, sino por una persona de gran corazón, su nombre era Kawamura Takashi, el era la persona más normal que se podía conocer, siempre y cuando no tuviera que sostener algo con la mano, ese día se encontraba paseando por el bosque

- la la la uh? - tarareaba feliz, hasta que localizo un punto que brillaba cerca del lago, fue corriendo asía él, como toda persona normal haría ante algo extraño, y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con un bello durmiente tirado en el suelo, de él salía semejante brillo - que lindo - dijo mientras comenzaba a picarlo con un palo

- deja de hacer eso o te moleré a golpes - dijo molesto el no tan dormido

- perdón, ya no estas brillando -

- brillado? tu fumas o que, yo me largo de aquí - dijo levantándose pero sin avanzar - a donde? o con quien? no recuerdo nada - decía comenzando a frustrarse

- de verdad no recuerdas nada -

- no, solo mi nombre -

- a pues una vez oí que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando recuerdes tu nombre - (viaje de Chijiro)

- supongo, me llamo Syusuke -

- encantado yo soy Takashi Kawamura -

- prefiero Taka-san -

- bien si no tienes en donde quedarte, puedes quedarte conmigo -

- o Taka-san no te parece que eso es muy pronto -dijo guiñándole un ojo - apenas nos estamos conociendo -

- jajaja, será mejor apurarnos -

- hai -

Ya llegando a la casa del joven Kawamura, se encontraron con una multitud fuera de esta, pidiendo comida

- calma chicos ya llegue -

- tenemos hambre, queremos sushi -

- Taka-san de casualidad eres cocinero -

- si, como lo supiste? -

- tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosa - dijo comenzando a sentirse cómodo - te ayudo -

- bueno sería de gran ayuda, no tengo quien sirva o acomode las mesas -

- déjamelo a mí -

Y así comenzó el ataque de personas muertas de hambre (son zombis), que fueron calmadas por un ángel, de mesero de donde salió?, cuando llego?, eran las preguntas que se hacían los clientes, que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, eran atendidos por alguien tan eficiente, amable y guapo, sin tomar en cuenta la calidad de la comida, amaban mucho ese lugar.

- bueno ya es hora de cerrar -

- si que este lugar se llena -

- si y fue más fácil contigo aquí, siempre tengo que ser yo quien prepare y sirva -

- bueno desde ahora tu y yo estaremos juntos -

- Syusuke no tienes que volver con tu familia o algo -

- y como hago algo así, si solo sé, que no sé nada -

- pero recordaras tarde o temprano -

- no hace falta, soy feliz así tal como estoy, si recuerdo algo desagradable cera tu culpa no crees, así que lo mejor será seguir adelante y no ver asía atrás -

- supongo que sí, Syusuke para no saber nada, eres un genio -

- gracias - dijo mientras terminaban de cerrar el local y pasaban a la parte trasera del local, que era la casa de Kawamura

- bueno puedes quedarte en esa habitación, es de huéspedes -

- me parece bien, ya sabes que tenemos que tomarnos esta relación con calma - dijo mirándolo directamente por primera vez

- claro - dijo no muy seguro de aquello que se formaba en su ser

En Otra parte

- que haremos - dijo estresado el peli azul, luego de haber contado lo ocurrido

- no tengo idea de por dónde buscar, no tienes alguna idea - dijo el supuesto científico del lugar

- no, yo solo me asegure de tenerlos en mis manos, no de a dónde iban - dijo la rubia, que era el centro de atención de los hombres en esa casa

- solo nos queda pensar como el enemigo - dijo Inui

- porque todos me miran - dijo molesta la chica - será que les gusto a todos -

- no te hagas la tonta - decía el doctor que tenía tiempo en silencio

- vale supongo que los mandaron a un lugar ideal para la nada -

- y eso que quiere decir -

- a un pueblo pequeño que se adapte a ellos -

- como que se adapte a ellos -

- sí, estoy segura de que a Gakuto lo llevaron a un lugar frio, pero a los demás no tengo idea -

- bueno con eso me puedo hacer una idea comenzare la investigación - dijo concentrándose en su computadora, Oishi cocinaba, momo y serena jugaban video juegos, Oshitari dormía luego de darle un calmante y Tezuka veía por la ventana mientras pensaba en done estaba Fuji

En el pequeño pueblo

- no se - dijo viendo por la ventana, no sabía por qué, pero solo lo dijo, quería algo pero no tenía idea de que, lo mejor sería seguir adelante como el había dicho.


	5. Anillos el circulo de la vida brilla

En la oficina de la Hokage.

- bien, gracias a su esfuerzo solo falta el 15% de Konoha, es decir el estadio, las termas y el rostro de los Hokages que quedaron agrietados -

- bien eso quiere decir que mañana nos dividiremos en tres equipos - dijo Shikamaru

- si y serán: para el estadio Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sakura, Yamato y Naruto, para las termas Guy, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Ino y finalmente Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Sai -

- por qué tan disparejo - pregunto Kiba

- para el estadio necesito fuerza, velocidad y precisión, que fue lo que vi en el trabajo de ellos hoy. Neji, Yamato y Sasuke se encargaran de la estructura, es decir que quede bien todo. Lee, Sakura, Suigetsu usaran su fuerza y Juugo y Naruto cuidaran que todo esté en su sitio, el jefe de todo Yamato y Neji. Luego para las termas el jefe será Guy y no importa que ponga a hacer a los demás, siempre y cuando quede bien, por último el rostro de los Hokages, Hinata detectara hasta la última grieta, Shikamaru dará las ordenes, Sai y Tenten son buenos trabajando en las alturas y esculpiendo -

- sin más que decir, ya vámonos me muero de hambre - se quejo el rubio

- pueden irse -

Fuera del edificio

- genial, me tocaron las termas, cuando termine me quedare un rato - dijo Kiba

- y a mí me toco el estadio porque trabajo bien - dijo Naruto

- solo te toco por tus clones - dijo Sasuke

- cállate y vámonos, me prometiste algo lo olvidaste -

- si ya se, vienes Sakura o que -

- me estas invitando? -

- no, ella no quiere, pero yo si - dijo Ino

- no se preocupen, yo lo acompañare así que largo - dijo Karin

- ya que, vengan las tres, vienes Juugo -

- si -

- y yo que, no estoy invitado - dijo el ultimo integrante de Taka

- asumí que te invitarías -

- vienes Yamato-sensei, mientras más mejor -

- no gracias -

- yo si voy - dijo Sai

- bueno - dijo no muy ilusionado

- listo, nadie más -

- yo voy - se animo Lee

- le prometiste a Guy-sensei que entrenarías con el - dijo Neji

- cierto, luego los alcanzo -

- yo me voy, vamos Akamaru -

- yo también - dijo Shino siguiendo al otro

- yo ya tengo un compromiso - dijo Shikamaru mirando a Neji

- yo también - dijo desviando la mirada

- tengo cosas que hacer en casa - se disculpa la Hyuga

- yo también - dijo Tenten

- yo tengo un banquete esperando por mí - dijo Chouji

Y así se separaron, ya en ichiraku ramen

- quiero comer -

- Naruto, cuanto tiempo, bienvenidos, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Ino y... - decía al dueño que se quedo frio viendo a Sasuke

- Uchiha y compañía - dijo tratando de ahorrar presentaciones

- bienvenido Sasuke-kun - dijo la hija del dueño

- todos vienen a comer -

- si por? -

- solo hay 7 puestos uno se rompió -

- no importa comparto con Sasuke - propuso Ino

- sobre mi cadáver -dijo Sakura

- quítate -

- Ino tu padre te busca desde hacer rato deberías ir - dijo la hija del dueño

- enserio? por esta te salvas Sakura, frentona -

Luego de que se fuera

- era mentira - dijo la chica divertida

Pero luego vino lo difícil, quien al lado de quien, el primero en sentarse fue Sasuke quien sintiendo el peligro, y por ende, jalo a Naruto y Suigetsu para quedar libre. Terminando en el siguiente orden Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Sakura

- que tienen todas aquí que se les mueve el piso con mi Sasuke - pregunto el espadachín

- para con tu juego o lo paro yo - advirtió Sasuke

- pues se dice que es el más lindo de su generación, solo míralo esta para comérselo con la mirada - dijo la chica ramen sin ningún tipo de pudor

- si - fue lo contesto el rubio a lo dicho por la chica, Otro silencio y miradas de asombro fijadas en Naruto - que yo también me pregunto qué bicho las pico -

- uh, Naruto, tu como que no estás definido - dijo Suigetsu

- déjalo ya Suigetsu, vinimos a comer -

- ya estoy lleno - dijo feliz el rubio olvidando lo ocurrido

- seguro? te llenaste con 12 tazones -

-que tu estés a dieta no quiere decir que yo lo esté -

- de que hablas, Sasuke está en forma, en cambio a ti no te vendría mal hacer ejercicio-

- que cruel eres Sakura-chan -

- no te preocupes Naruto a mi parece que estas bien - dijo Sai

- ves tú a veces dices cosas buenas -

- apuesto que Sasuke piensa igual - dijo a lo que todos quedaron en silencio viendo a Sasuke

- no me importa cómo se vean, la gente que se preocupa por eso es superficial - dijo viendo por un momento a Sakura - listo Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu vayan a casa, tengo algo que hacer primero - dijo mientras Taka salía del local

- insisto, me estas engañando, pero ya que, buenas noches Sasuke - dijo mientras se disponía a hacer su jugada maestra de molestar, pero Sasuke lo vio venir y le jugo la mala broma a él moviéndose y en vez de besar la mejilla de Sasuke, beso la de Juugo - no, no eso no se vale Sasuke -

- te dije que dejaras el juego ya -

- que mal carácter, adiós Naruto no violes a Sasuke, ni tu Sakura, fue un gusto conocerte Sai - dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba

- deja de jugar -

- tú no tienes paciencia -

Ya quedando solo los tres, Sasuke empezó a caminar pero antes de irse volteo

- bienes o que dobe -

- ah sí claro, adiós Sakura-chan -

Luego los dos caminaron en silencio, pero quedaron paralizados cuando vieron en una banca del parque a Shikamaru sobre Neji, parecían estar ocupados, Naruto por la impresión no salto bien, cayendo frente a ellos.

- Naruto no es lo que crees -

- ah no se preocupen solo estamos de paso - dijo mientras salía corriendo y Sasuke les paso al lado, para que supieran que Naruto no mentía, pero luego aumento la velocidad

- deben pensar que tu y yo -

- y eso quiero - dijo Shikamaru

- ya te dije que a mí no me interesa ser plato de 2da mesa -

- y ya te dije que no lo eres, a mi me gustas solo tu -

- entonces termina con ella y te daré una oportunidad -

- es que yo nunca me enserie con ella, técnicamente soy soltero - dijo mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de Neji - me dejas -

- ya que - dijo mientras que dejaba que Shikamaru terminara de acortar su distancias, uniendo sus labios en un beso, suave y tierno, no podía evitarlo, Neji era simplemente perfecto para él, refinado, lindo y no era un fastidio como las mujeres que conocía - debo ir me -

- sigues corriendo -

- No, prometí llegar temprano, no puedo negar que me gusta estar contigo, pero tengo deberes con mi familia -

- y cuando será que me des un tiempo a mi -

- para mí está bien lo que ya tenemos -

- entonces no quieres estar todo el tiempo conmigo - dijo mientras abrazaba a Neji por la espalda para que no se fuera

- no dije eso, solo es que soy feliz con saber que me correspondes -

- ves a eso me refiero no eres caprichoso como los demás, para mi tu nunca serás un problema, solo la luz de mi vida - dijo logrando que Neji acumulara mucha sangre en su cara

- me voy - dijo dispuesto a irse, pero antes Shikamaru le robo unos cuantos besos mas

- mañana comeremos juntos, a solas -

- me parece bien -

Con Naruto y Sasuke.

- que hacemos aquí - dijo sintiendo que estaban en un cementerio abandonado o algo por el estilo, mientras Sasuke empezó hacer unos sellos, luego a desenterrar algo, hasta tener una cajita

- ahora llévame con Iruka-sensei -

- bueno - dijo molesto por tanto silencio

Ya en casa de Iruka, este abre pero tenía los ojos rojos

- Iruka-sensei estas llorando - pregunto el rubio

- no, solo pico cebolla -

- si claro - dijo Sasuke, solo el dobe se lo creería - Iruka-sensei podemos hablar un momento -

- claro Sasuke-kun pasa -

- Iruka-sensei yo tengo algo que Kakashi-sensei quería darte un día - dijo, Iruka parecía estar muy interesado en lo que decía, Sasuke le dio la cajita, era muy bonita, pero cuando la abrió, no podía creer lo que veía - el y yo los hicimos hacer 4 años, para cuando se atreviera y quiero dártelos a ti, que esperar a que otra persona los encuentres, esos son tuyos -

Iruka no pudo contener las lagrimas, mientras se colocaba un anillo con una piedra azul bien tallada, en la parte de atrás decía Kakashi y el otro anillo Iruka y no tenia piedra ambos eran de plata que brillaba con fuerza

- nunca se dañara, Kakashi y yo las hicimos como si muestra vida dependiera de esto -

- gracias Sasuke -

- Iruka-sensei deja de llorar o él se pondrá triste -

- eso are, gracias de verdad, yo nunca pensé que el -

- no importa lo pervertido que es, si no que te quiere, sin más que decir me voy - dijo camino a la puerta

- yo también -

- hasta luego -

En las calles

- no entiendo nada -

- de verdad nunca tedas cuenta de nada, Iruka y Kakashi tienen un noviazgo de 5 años - dijo provocando que Naruto frenara de golpe, por lo que casi cae, pero algo retuvo su caída

" Sasuke me está abrazando, mis sensei eran novios" era todo lo que pensada el rubio

- Naruto por qué te distraes, eso realmente cambia el cariño que les tienes -

- no, de verdad no cambia nada -

Unos minutos después

- Naruto ya me puedes soltar -

- lo siento es que todo esto, a veces es confuso, tu estas aquí, Neji y Shikamaru, Kakashi e Iruka, estoy confundido -

- solo cálmate, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana dobe -

En casa de Naruto

- ah no entiendo, Sasuke volvió, estoy feliz, pero cuando se acerca no se qué hacer -

- dale un beso - le dijo el Kyubi

- de que hablas mi primer beso será especial y con Sakura -

- tu primer beso ya paso y fue con Uchiha -

- eso no cuenta -

- y por qué siempre que sale el tema de los besos, no dudas en decir que tu primer beso fue con Uchiha -

- no lo negare, pero a la primera persona que yo bese enserio será a Sakura-chan -

- si y por eso hoy fue ella la que se fue sola y tú con Sasuke-kun, "a solas" -

- cállate -

- y nunca te había visto abrazar a alguien así, que buscabas Naruto, o es muy suave o pegajoso, dime -

- solo quería asimilar lo que paso entre mis sensei -

- es eso o quieres que Sasuke te ayude a comprender -

- déjame ya - dijo dispuesto a dormir, pero para su sorpresa no fue un sueño lindo del todo, pues soñó que Sasuke se casaba.. con él y luego lo abandonaba por Sakura, lo que no sabía era cual de las dos partes era la que le asustaba

En casa de Sasuke

- a que fueron - pregunto Suigetsu desde el césped en el jardin

- a cumplir una promesa - dijo recostándose a su lado a ver estrella

- hablemos de algo íntimo pero tratable - dijo pensando en algo divertido

- dispara -

- tu primer beso a quien se lo darás -

- por qué afirmas que no lo he dado aun -

- por lo ingenuo que eres -

- pues ya paso, creas o no -

- quien fue la persona afortunada -

- el dobe de Naruto -

- ves como si me montas el cuerno - dijo divertido por el rostro inexpresivo del otro

- baka -


	6. Sueños La pesadilla de sasuke

Como a Las 4 de la mañana, en casa de Sasuke.

- que pesadilla - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, al llegar a el, se limpio la cara, para luego verse fijamente - casi nunca uso el Sharingan, me pregunto qué habría pasado de no despertar de ese hechizo...yo los habría matado a todos... necesito hablar con alguien - dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación de Suigetsu, tenía que admitir que el chico sabia guardar secretos.

Pero si no fuera por su frialdad innata, por lo menos una cara de susto habría mostrado al ver a Suigetsu bien abrazadito a Juugo, quien aparentemente le gustaba dormir sin ropa, simplemente ya molestaría a Suigetsu con esto, así que busco su cámara rápido, en un segundo exactamente, y tomo varias fotos, pues para que no quedara duda de que cada cosa estaba en su lugar, luego pensó que sería mejor salir a tomar aire, se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento, se encontraban solos, sin tomar en cuenta el rubio que se encontraba ahí en el suelo, viendo las ultimas estrellas de la noche pronto amanecería.

- hey dobe, que haces aquí tan temprano -

- vine a pensar y tu -

- yo a despejar la mente -

- sabes, quería darte algo desde que llegaste - dijo mostrándole una banda realmente vieja

- así que la guardaste -

- no podía dejar que la perdieras, mira que eres desordenado, te tomo 3 años encontrarla -

- mira quien lo dice, no me la habías dado antes porque tú la perdiste en tu desorden cierto -

- no, siempre la llevo conmigo -

- entonces porque hasta ahora -

- tengo miedo de que te vayas… otra vez - dijo a lo que Sasuke tomo la banda y la guardo

- no te preocupes, ahora vivo para mí, lo único malo es que no se que quiero -

- no te la pondrás? -

- no, la guardare de recuerdo, además está dañada, no necesito que me recuerden que escape de aquí -

- y entonces que, sin banda no serás mas Shinobi -

- en este momento realmente no me importa, quiero descansar y vivir en paz, ya luego si decido seguir siendo Shinobi, le pediré una nueva a Tsunade -

- realmente dejarías de ser Shinobi?, digo porque eres aun el Shinobi más cercano a mi poder - dijo viéndolo fijamente

- ya quisieras tu llegarme a los talones - contesto aceptando el reto

Así Naruto se dispuso a pelear, pero más que una pelea de Shinobis, parecía un juego de niños, ya que la pelea consistía en quien terminara arriba del otro ganaba. Y para sorpresa de ambos, fue Sasuke, quien evito que el jueguito siguiera, juntando mas sus cuerpos y sosteniendo las manos de Naruto sobre su cabeza -

- SASUKE THEME SUELTAME, ESO ES TRAMPA, ADEMAS ESTA … - decía más rojo imposible - muy cerca, si llega alguien pensara mal -

- por qué? tanto te molesta perder -

- no es eso, es solo que... - Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Sasuke le tapo la boca, como si tratara de oír algo y efectivamente algo pasaba cerca - que fue eso -

- por las voces, diría que ya empezaron a entrenar -

- las voces de quienes -

- de Lee, oye bien - dijo mientras Naruto trato de oír mejor y efectivamente se escuchaba a Lee, con sus gritos de "con todo el poder de la juventud", pero con quien estaría entrenando? - ya que es temprano, que tal si desayunas en mi casa, así comes otra cosa que no sea ramen -

- por qué? si el ramen es lo mejor -

- si no quieres está bien, nos vemos luego -

- no, dije que no quisiera - dijo tratando de sonar casual, Sasuke simplemente mostró una sonrisa marca Uchiha y comenzó a caminar.

Con la pelea de Lee, este se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin aliento, ni chakra.

- esto es inútil, por qué no mejor entrenas - dijo Neji a su lado

- eso hago, mientras más peleo contigo, más fuerte me hago, cada día -

- se eso, es solo que, últimamente estas más persistente, digo antes solo peleábamos dos o tres veces por semana, ahora es todo los días, es por qué no pudimos hacer nada, en el ataque de Akatsuki -

- no, yo quiero proteger a una persona en específico -

- ya veo y quien será -

- no te diré, hasta que contestes dos preguntas -

- eso es ridículo, pero ya que la curiosidad mato al gato, pregunta -

- soy tu mejor amigo? -

- yo soy el tuyo? - dijo logrando que se formara un largo silencio

- si, ya lo sabía - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- bien, la otra por que tanto secreteo con Shikamaru?, se que son amigos, pero pasan más tiempo junto, que con otra persona -

- si no lo considerara imposible, diría que estas celoso -

- solo un poco, eres mi mejor amigo y yo fui el primero en hablarte en todo el colegio, lo recuerdas - dijo recostándose en las piernas del otro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

Ya habían empezado las clases, era las segunda semana y solo un niño seguía sin conocer a nadie, siempre se sentaba bajo un árbol apartado de los demás, pues sabía que le tenían miedo, por el color de sus ojos, "tontos" pensó varias veces, también se preguntaban porque las vendas en la cabeza.

- oye niño medas - dijo un pequeño Lee

- por qué debería darte? -

- te cambio mi leche con chocolate, por tu panquecito que dices -

- está bien - dijo dándoselo y recibiendo la leche achocolatada

- me llamo Lee -

- por qué me hablas?-

- por qué no? -

- todos dicen que soy raro -

- a mi pareces normal -

- gracias, me llamo Neji -

- Neji quieres ser mi amigo -

- si soy tu amigo los demás te empezaran a evitar también -

- y eso que, ya lo hacen, además tu me caes bien y me diste panquecito -

- por qué te evitan?, me pareces bastante normal -

- por qué soy malo con mi chakra y… tengo las cejas algo gruesas - dijo apenado

- jajaja que tontería, a mi parece que así estas bien y tu nivel de chakra es normal -

- como sabes eso -

- por mi Byakugan -

- y eso con que se come -

- no es comida, es mi don por sangre, por eso mis ojos son tan claros -

- ah? no entendí casi nada, pero quieres jugar conmigo el resto del receso -

- si -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin del flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

- si y por que la curiosidad? -

- me preocupa, pero no sé por qué? -

- no te preocupes, es solo que con él es divertido hablar de cosas que antes tenía que pensar solo -

- ah bueno, ya me voy -

- no seas tramposo, dime -

-bueno esa persona es…. gaaaaa... - dos minutos - ra -

- eso pensé, el estará aquí para los exámenes Shunin -

- de verdad? -

- si, este año yo ayudare a Shikamaru -

- ves, como si están siempre juntos -

- no es nada -

En casa de Sasuke.

- no sabía que cocinaras -

- y como comí todo este tiempo -

- a pues, yo solo sé hacer ramen - dijo mientras que Suigetsu entraba a la cocina y se le cuelga a Sasuke, para empezar su juego favorito

- Sasuke te paraste temprano a hacerme el desayuno, tan bien la pasaste anoche, que estas de buen humor -

- créeme que no es por eso - le susurro sacando de su manga una de las fotos

- no es lo que crees - dijo rojo por alguna razón

- que cosa - dijo curioso el rubio

- y el mendigo que hace dentro de la casa Sasu-chan -

- NO SOY NINGUN MENDIGO, SASUKE ME INVITO A DESAYUNAR -

- y por qué? -

- lo encontré en la madrugada paseando por ahí -

- si? y esos "encuentros casuales" son muy comunes - dijo mirando al Uchiha

- como "el frió" de la noche - contraataco

- no molestes, eso es trampa -

- que cosa - dijo Karin uniéndose al grupo

- no es problema tuyo -

- buenos días - dijo el último miembro de Taka

- buenos días - le contesto Suigetsu, llamando la atención del lider

- ?...buenos -

- buenos días - dijo Naruto

- que haces aquí tan temprano Naruto - pregunto la chica notándolo por primera vez

- me encontré a Sasuke temprano -

- bueno, coman que ya va a empezar su día largo -

Ya en la construcción

- bien Uchiha, tu estarás a cargo de Sakura, Lee y Suigetsu, mientras Yamato-sensei de Juugo y por favor este pendiente de Naruto - dijo el Hyuga

- que tratas decir - dijo molesto

- empiecen, quiero todo listo para medio día -

(Una hora después)

- ya terminamos - dijo el ultimo Uchiha

- bien ayuden a Yamato-sensei, que parece tener dificultades -

- el dobe -

- tú qué crees -

- ya que -

(30 minutos después)

- ya termine y creías que necesitaba ayuda, que tal -

- pero si yo hice la mayoría - dijo Sasuke

- ahora me merezco un ramen -

- nada de eso, ahora vamos con la siguiente área - dijo Neji

(3 horas después)

- no puedo más necesito comer y dormir - dijo cansado el Uchiha

- si - le apoyo el espadachín

- yo todavía puedo, a quien engaño tengo hambre - dijo el rubio

- y todavía falta la mitad… - dijo Neji - mejor vamos a comer - dijo pero nadie se movió - les traeré de comer -

En el restaurante

- llegas tarde - se quejo Shikamaru

- trabajo -

- te ayudo a llevar eso -

- gracias -

- yo también quiero ayudar - dijo Sai cual fantasma

- bien vamos - dijo el genio sin ningún cambio de actitud

En la mitad del estadio

- ramen, te amo Sai, gracias lo necesitaba -

- de nada Naruto -

- tienen una hora, así que descansen todo lo que puedan -

- que le pasa a Sasuke - dijo Shikamaru detallándole, Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo respirando lentamente, pero con dificultad

- abuso de energía, debe dolerle todo el cuerpo y todo por trabajar doble o triple - dijo Suigetsu, pues Sakura celosa también empezó a hacerse la torpe

- y Sakura no debería ayudarlo? -

Pero la nombrada comía tranquilamente, viendo al agitado Sasuke, pues era un lindo panorama, mientras Naruto se acerco y le daba un pote de agua, Sasuke extendió la mano, pero al momento de tomarlo este se le cayó.

- Sakura-chan creo que no es cansancio lo que tiene -

- estoy bien - dijo levantándose de repente y tomándose el agua

- que te paso - pregunto su compañero alejándolos de los demás

- si te dijo me dirás que estoy loco - 

- no creo que aun con eso estés más loco que yo -

- el Sharingan se apodero de mí de repente - dijo con un claro dolor de cabeza

- amigo debes hacer algo con eso, creí que eso no daba problemas -

- y yo también, pero ha estado jugándome malas pasadas, desde ayer -

- como que -

- yo matando gente -

- que piensas hacer - dijo Suigetsu preocupado por el estado del otro

- mantener mi chakra lo más bajo posible -

- eso no es sano -

- y matar no es lo que me receto el doctor -

- habla con alguien de eso -

- me sorprende que no quieras ser tú -

- el pasado es nuestro tema favorito, pero tú y yo no hablamos de futuro -

- no puedo decirle a nadie -

- y Naruto -

- si le digo esto, se pondrá más nervioso con mi presencia, de lo que ya se pone -

- si, seguro que es por eso -

- a que te refieres? -

- creo que deberías tomarte el día, te ves fatal y eso es mucho decir, considerando lo bien que te ves normalmente -

- estoy bien, déjalo así -

Luego de 4 horas más de trabajo, con ayuda de los demás, que terminaron antes y fueron ayudar, si! Konoha tiene montar su propia empresa, terminaron un estadio en 8 horas.

- te ves peor que antes -

- cada vez que los veo me acuerdo, me duele la cabeza y demás -

- y como piensas librarte de los demás, hoy seguro Naruto te interrogara -

- me voy a dormir, no puedo más -

En la Oficina de la Hokage.

- oba-chan, creo que Sasuke está enfermo o algo así -

- por qué lo dices -

- hoy se veía débil -

- lo revisare mañana, tú, él y sus amigos tendrán una sorpresa mañana, así que ven aquí temprano y pásalo a buscar, no quiero que "lo olvide", otra vez -

- si -

En un restaurante solitario.

- Shikamaru cállate - dijo Neji sonrojado por lo dicho

- por qué?, solo dije lo que me gustaba de ti, además te queda muy bien el rojo o rosa -

- no digas esas cosas y comamos -

- no hay en la carta nada de mi gusto -

- y que quieres comer -

- si te digo puede que termine comiendo solo - dijo logrando que el otro se quedara el shock

- chicos que ... - decía Lee que llego al restauran y al verlos decidió acercarse, más no pudo continuar, cuando vio a Shikamaru tomar de la barbilla a Neji y pretendiendo acercarse - ... -

- no es lo que crees, solo trataba de encontrar la basurita que me cayó en el ojo - se excuso el peli largo

- ah bueno, entonces que hacen aquí solos -

- hablamos de los exámenes Shunin -

- que problemático -

- les importa si como con ustedes, es que no quiero sentirme solo -

- no hay problema -

- que bueno -

- y este no que no era un problema, que molesto, odio los problemas - pensaba Shikamaru

Y lee hizo de mal tercio el resto de la noche, ya que ambos acompañaron a Neji a su casa, aunque este dijo varias veces que no era una damisela en peligro. En la mañana casa Uchiha:

- hey Sasuke despierta -

- ahora no, luego -

- Naruto nos busca, la Hokage nos llama, vamos levántate -

- un momento -

- estas mareado cierto -

- algo -

- comerás? -

- si como sea -

Ya camino a la oficina de la Hokage.

- se ve peor que ayer - pensaba el rubio

- que lindo día, Sasuke se declarara hoy?, no creo, debería de preguntarme si sobrevivirá la noche - eran los pensamientos del espadachín

- que significara ese sueño - era lo que pensaba el Uchiha.


	7. Nace un nuevo equipo

En la oficina de Hokage-sama

- primero el examen médico de todos, comencemos por Juugo -

30 minutos después

- listo, con estas pastillas tu sed de matar bajara, tómala de mañana y noche -

- y recuerda que estas pastillas tienen un efecto secundario, pues puede cambiar una adicción por otra - le advirtió Shizune, no esperen esa fue Karin

- bien -

- ahora es tu turno Suigetsu -

30 minutos más

- bien, aquí tienes vitaminas para tu resistencia y con el tiempo no necesitaras tomar tanta agua, efecto secundario, si dejas de tomarlas de repente, las consecuencias serán peor que pasar una noche con Orochimaru, en celo, así que tómala cada 12 horas como un máximo de separación y con 11 de diferencia, te quedo claro -

- no pudiste usar un mejor ejemplo, te juro que siempre las tomare -

- ahora te llego la hora Uchiha - dijo con un tono lúgubre 

- alguien más vio los truenos… no solo yo -

1 hora después

- por que tarda tanto - dijo nervioso el rubio, cuando de repente se oye un golpe y la pared se rompe por Tsunade, literalmente - oba-chan estas bien -

Todos voltearon a ver a un Sasuke, que tenía el Sharingan a todo y no tardaron en aparecer los ambus, pero estos apenas le vieron a los ojos quedaron desmallados.

- Sasuke que ... - dijo Naruto pero también termino perdiendo la conciencia

- estamos perdidos - dijo Suigetsu luego del grito de chica

En ese momento entraron Neji, Lee y Shikamaru.

- venga con Lee, está más repetido, parece la sombra de Neji - pensó Shikamaru

Mientras Neji rápidamente con ayuda de Lee cerro el chakra de Sasuke, evitando que este siguiera asiendo de las suyas, pero aunque sus ojos ya no tenían el Sharingan, su mirada parecía más fría de lo normal.

- confié en ti, pero me volviste a fallar, yo los llame para decirles que serian un equipo oficial de Konoha, pero me temo que Sasuke fallaste la prueba y no hay otra oportunidad - dijo Tsunade tomando una decisión que debió tomar hace tiempo, en eso entran los viejos

- sabes muy bien lo que significa - dijo el anciano

- dentro de dos días, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada Uchiha Sasuke - completo la anciana

- de que hablan - dijo Naruto sin querer creer lo que oía

- Uchiha fallo, su castigo será pagar por sus crímenes y al ver que no tiene control, ni quien pueda controlarlo, hemos adelantado su sentencia, normalmente es un mes para cambiar de opinión, pero en tres días se ejecutara a Uchiha Sasuke, por traición de nivel 4, ataque a Hokage y mujer, eso es un crimen de nivel dos, ataques a ambus de cuidado, crimen de nivel 2 y sin tomar en cuenta que rompió su promesa y mostro el verdadero interés en estar aquí, vengarse de Konoha y no lo permitiremos, lo mejor será que muera y respecto a sus amigos, estarán bajo cuidado más que antes, para evitar traición, de lo contrario, serán desterrados -

- no, no, no, no, no pueden hacer eso, Sasuke el ... - decía Naruto buscando apoyo del nombrado, pero nadie lo había notado, Sasuke tenía la mirada en la nada - Sasuke mírame, dime porque - dijo mas Sasuke solo atino a tomarlo por el cuello y ¿apretar? - Sasuke no respiro - dijo a lo que Neji simplemente golpeo a Sasuke y este perdió la conciencia

- no seas tan descuidado -

- ...yo...no entiendo, por qué el -

- una vez que caes en el mal, es imposible salir - dijo la Hokage

- pero el dijo… -

- olvida lo que dijo Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, tienen una misión, prepárense, los quiero fuera para dentro de una hora, los detalle los tiene Yamato, ahora largo -

Ya afuera

- no puedo creer que perdiera el control totalmente - dijo Suigetsu para si mismo

- ni yo, que le habrá pasado - le acompaño el mas alto

- ayer estaba raro - dijo preocupada la peli roja

- pero golpear a una vieja, aunque fuera tan fea como tú, no se atrevería, él es muy... -

- eso pensábamos nosotros, pero ya ven la verdad, no importa lo atractivo que sea, no tiene sentimientos - le corto Sakura

- y por eso te gusta, tu sí que eres basura, mira que enamorarse de alguien del que hablas mal, aparte de fea, hipócrita y gorda, ha y por si no queda claro, la plancha se pasa solo a la ropa plana - dijo ya cansado de la molesta chica, Sakura iba golpearlo, pero Juugo y Karin ya estaban en posición de combate, igual que Suigetsu, pero un grupo de ambus los pararon

- que tontos ponerse así tan rápido, pero si lo que quieren es hacerle compañía, con gusto, llévenselos también - dijeron los ancianos que los habían estado espiando

- espera ellos no hay hecho nada -les defendió el portador del Kyubi

- ellos también tenían planeado lastimar a otro aldeano - dijo desapareciendo ambos dejando al otro con las palabras

Ya en la entrada

- lo siento Naruto pero entiende que… - le decía Yamato

- no te preocupes Yamato-sensei, se que es un error y ya luego los liberaran, a los cuatro -

- como decirle que volveremos en cuatro días - se dijo el Jounin a si mismo

- ya no tiene sentido, concentre toda mi vida en un asesino y ya se termino, el morirá solo en dos días - pensaba la peli rosa

- por qué todos están tan pensativos, me pregunto si Naruto querrá que le consuelen después - pensaba Sai

- no pasara nada, no pasara nada - pensaba el rubio

- admítelo él está muerto - le dijo el Kyubi

- QUE NO - dijo mientras todos notaban como se ponía en marcha hacia el bosque, emanando un chakra naranja

- debemos ir con mucho cuidado - se dijo Yamato

Un día había pasado, pero nada que cambiaban de opinión, mientras que el enojo de Naruto aumento con la noticia de que la misión tardaría cuatro días.

- cálmate Naruto -

- no, no puedo, necesito verlo, saber que está bien, por favor Yamato-sensei, yo me jure no volverlo a dejar irse -

- lo sé Naruto, pero pase lo que pase, tú tienes que pensar en ti y en el futuro -

- y lo hago -

- que lindo interrumpo - dijo una vieja sombra del pasado, mejor recordado como Madara

- tu, tu no moriste -

- que listo, así llegaste a ser Genin -

- tú -

- lo que sea, solo dime como esta Sasuke, no se veía bien últimamente, verdad -

- de que hablas -

- es muy fácil dominar a alguien, cuando tiene la guardia baja -

- que le hiciste a Sasuke -

- yo nada, pero no será lo mismo contigo nueve colas -

Y así la pelea comenzó, mientras en Konoha

- Sasuke háblame, realmente te quedaras ahí para morir, el reloj corre - le Gritaba el espadachín, pero Sasuke solo tenía los ojos cerrados, desde que despertó, ni comía, no hablaba, no se movía

- debo irme - dijo finalmente - tengo un mal presentimiento -

- de que se trata -

- las imágenes que ruedan por mi mente, digamos que mostraron algo coherente - dijo mientras salía de la celda

- TODO ESTE TIEMPO PUDISTE HABER ESCAPADO -

- soy un Uchiha esto es fácil, vienes -

- no, alguien tiene que evitar que noten tu ausencia, vete -

- gracias -

Sasuke empezó a correr hacia el bosque, no dejaría que ese sueño también se hiciera realidad. Mientras que en la pelea, la primera en quedar fuera de combate fue Sakura ( que raro), Sai y Yamato quedaron heridos y confundidos, el único que seguía en la pelea era Naruto.

- que harás sin tu modo ermitaño, a esta hora ya debo ser el único de apellido Uchiha -

- cállate! tu no ganaras - dijo empezando a perder el control, ya se veían 7 colas

- que ocurre, te duele saber que nunca lo veras otra vez -

- yo solo quería que volviera - dijo sintiendo como todo su poder salía, pero una mano le detuvo - ah? -

- eres baka o que, si haces eso te lastimaras -

- Sasuke tu -

- sí y para que no lo dudes - dijo abrazándole por la espalda, mientras que colocaba sus manos sobre el sello y colocaba el suyo - ahora tendrás que matarme primero, para conseguir lo que quieras - dijo mirando a Madara

- tu como te atreves, pero así es mejor, debo admitir que tus ojos son los primeros que veo así -

- ni muerto serian tuyos -

- quieres averiguar -

En Konoha

- ustedes donde esta Sasuke - les interrogaba la Hokage

- no se - dijo Suigetsu pasando la prueba del detector

- hablen -

- Tsunade-sama llego un mensaje de Yamato, Madara Uchiha está vivo y están peleando -

- así que por eso se fue - dijo el chico

- dile a Shikamaru, Neji y Lee que los quiero en la entrada ahora -

Con la pelea

- es inútil, ese tipo es muy rápido -

- si, y no tengo casi fuerzas -

- por qué estás aquí -

- creí que debía venir, que bueno no? -

- si, gracias -

- tu habrías hecho lo mismo -

- que lindo, pero quieren prestar atención, primero morirás tu Sasuke y me quedare con tus preciosos ojos, luego romperé el sello y adiós Konoha y hola a mi nuevo mundo -

- no, ahora terminara esto aquí y ahora -

- yo prometí proteger Konoha y cumplo con mis promesas, así que si matarte es necesario lo haré -

- matarme, ustedes nunca han matado algo aparte de un insecto -

Entrando al bosque

- rápido no tenemos tiempo - dijo la rubia

- sí, que suerte que los tres estuviéramos juntos -

A lo lejos, la pelea se concentraba en los portadores de Sharingan, Sasuke consiguió la ventaja, pero Madara para evitar que su suerte terminara, uso lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, para usar Amaterusu que fue a darle a Naruto,, que cayó por el susto, en un acantilado de por ahí (que casualidad), Sasuke solo corrió a ayudarle, llegando a sostenerle la mano y Naruto para su suerte, estaba bien, no podía decir lo mismo del bosque de abajo.

- baka tienes que aprender a cuidarte, no arruines todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora -

- yo sé cuidarme si no por qué no estoy muerto -

- por qué yo... -

- Sasuke! - grito el rubio, pero el otro solo tenía la mirada baja

- que ocurre te distrajiste Sasuke-kun -

- maldito tu -

- tienes que practicar tu puntería - les interrumpió Sasuke

- estás vivo -

- pues claro, que esperabas -dijo subiendo a Naruto como una princesa

- el juego termino, tu ya no puedes usar el Sharingan y por tu herida, menos correr mucho -

- tu tampoco -

- te equivocas - dijo haciendo el Amaterasu que esta vez no fue esquivado

- que haces -

- me aseguro que el dueño de mis pesadillas no vuelva -

- realmente lo mataste? -

- será lo mejor, él no tiene casa a donde volver, ni deseo por vivir -

- Uchiha éstas muerto - dijo la Hokage llegando finalmente

- espere Tsunade-sama, párese que el vino a proteger a Naruto - dijo Neji pues Sasuke tenía un brazo sobre Naruto

- creo que sobramos - dijo Shikamaru

- vamos todos a Konoha, ahora - dijo a los que todos se pusieron en marcha, Sasuke se dispuso a caminar pero no cayo despierto

- oba-chan Sasuke ésta herido -

En el hospital

- no ejecutare a alguien que protegió un lugar que lo condeno a muerte, él puede volver a ser Shinobi de Konoha -

- gracias - dijo el rubio

- mañana aquí con los demás - le ordeno la mujer

Al día siguiente en el hospital

- Sasu-chan estas vivo - dijo Suigetsu acostándose con él en la cama

- quítate que pesas -

- idiota esto es un hospital compórtate, no ves que molestas a Sasuke -

- da igual, escuchen, los cuatro son aldeanos de Konoha, ya está hecho el papeleo y lo demás -

- pero yo ya lo era - dijo Sasuke preguntándose que fue todo este tiempo

- pero ya no te cuidaran incluso en el baño -

- gracias a dios -

- esto es suyo, si lo quieren - dijo extendiéndoles unas bandas de Konoha, Suigetsu la tomo y se la puso en el brazo (así como la usa Shikamaru), Karin se la coloco de cinturón, mientras que Juugo al cuello como Hinata y Sasuke ya saben donde la usa

- enserio oba-chan, que te hizo cambiar de opinión -

- pues los investigamos y luego del examen físico, no parecen ser una amenaza, siempre y cuando esos dos tomen sus medicinas y Sasuke controle su Sharingan -

- y que se supone que haremos ahora - dijo el Uchiha

- descansar, luego cuando estés mejor misiones -

- pero todos son Genin -

- no es del todo cierto, Sasuke seguirá a cargo de su equipo -

- qué! pero Tsunade oba-chan, Sasuke es de nuestro equipo -

- que ustedes YA tienen a Sai -

- pero Sasuke llego primero -

- y se fue, es mi última palabra, además los grupos son diferentes dependiendo de la misión, ahora todos afuera -

Un día después, faltan 3 días para los exámenes Shunin y en el hospital, Naruto fue el único en visitar a Sasuke, por que los demás estaban de misión o en los preparativos para el gran día.

- no es necesario que vengas -

- pero es solitario estar aquí todo el día -

- sería lo mismo en mi casa, ya estoy acostumbrado -

- te molesto? -

- por qué preguntas eso -

- es que eso parece -

- tonterías, eres mi mejor amigo - dijo sin pensar sacándole una sonrisa al rubio - por qué la cara -

- es la primera vez que lo admites -

- no es como si fuera la gran cosa - dijo desviando la mirada

- para mí lo es, por algo te busque por tanto tiempo - dijo sentándose en la cama

- y ahora qué?, serás Hokage, si ni siquiera eres Shunin -

- es verdad, tu y yo somos los únicos que todavía somos Genin, incluso Konohamaru presenta el examen este año -

- y por qué no lo presentas -

- no quiero si no es contigo y Sakura -

- yo soy feliz así, no necesito un chaleco para navidad y Sakura no puede presentar dos veces -

- pero si te pido que lo hagas conmigo, lo harías? -

- creo que si -

- kuuku - dijo Suigetsu que escuchaba solo lo ultimo - interrumpo su momento, digo no se que vayan hacer, pero tienen mi consentimiento -

- tu eres el único que piensa así - dijo Sasuke tomando conciencia de lo dicho

- no, ya deberás, de que hablan? Juugo y yo no llegamos a oír la confesión, digo resto de la conversación - dijo señalando al otro que estaba en la puerta

- Naruto quiere ser Shunin -

- y eso qué? -

- dice que presentemos el examen juntos -

- eso no puede ser posible - dijo la vos de la Hokage desde la espalda de Juugo

- qué, por qué -

- hable con las más grandes influencias y dicen que ya estas a nivel de un Shunin -

- enserio? genial y mi chaleco - dijo feliz Naruto

- aquí tienes, aunque no va con tu ropa habitual, por otro lado, Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu al ser borrados del mapa, presentaran dentro de tres días -

- pero no quiero - dijo con fastidio el espadachín

- entonces serás tratado como un Genin, incluso con niños pequeños súper dotados -

- dijiste tres días?, ahí estaré -

- Sasuke mañana te quiero en mi oficina, a ti solamente -

- estaré ahí -


	8. Nunca hay mal que por bien no venga

En otra parte, se encontraban Neji y Shikamaru hablando?

- que te ocurre, deberíamos de aprovechar ahora que Lee no está - le dijo molesto al Hyuga

- es que...es que... se que te sonara tonto, pero en mi familia eso es para el matrimonio -

- que problemático, casarme para poder tenerte todo para mi -

- lo siento -

- ya que, puedo esperar - dijo mientras seguían solo con besos, pero Neji no se veía cómodo - y ahora que ocurre -

- nada -

- dime no importa que sea -

- siento que me hace falta lee -

- eso si no lo entiendo - dijo tratando de no explotar - sabes que tengo que ir a entregar el informe de mi misión de hoy, hablamos luego - dijo desapareciendo

- no debí decirte -

- no es tu culpa - le trato de consular Sai, quien se encontraba justo atrás de este

- nos espiabas? -

- no pintaba por aquí cerca y quise ver -

- es lo mismo, me voy - dijo alejándose del tipo raro

En un restaurante, Shikamaru comía tan rápido como Chouji, hasta que este apareció

- que ocurre, que estas tan molesto Shikamaru -

- creo que a Neji le gusta otra persona -

- si es así es un tonto, por no apreciar tu cariño -

- Chouji, en verdad yo... lo siento - dijo apenado por lo ocurrido hace ya meses

- no es tu culpa, además estoy bien así, como mejores amigos -

Al día siguiente en la oficina de la Hokage.

- y a que se debe mi presencia aquí -

- lo que te diré debes llevártelo a la tumba o hasta que yo quiera - dijo extendiéndole un chaleco

- esto, pero no podías dármelo ayer -

- no quería ver a Naruto triste -

- a que te refieres? -

- el consejo te catalogo como jounin -

- a eso te refieres -

- solo lo saben otros jounin, que ya dieron su palabra -

- y por qué Naruto no -

- Naruto es fuerte y de gran corazón, pero sin cerebro, no pasara a jounin, necesita mejorar su experiencia y nunca ha sido líder de un grupo -

- entiendo… te prometo que no diré nada -

- bien y recuerda, solo faltan 2 días -

- y eso que, ya soy "Shunin" -

- "cierto", pero debes escribir a tu equipó de Genin's, Suigetsu de 17 años, Juugo de 18 y Karin de 17, que te parece -

- me decías antes y le hago la prueba especial - dijo pensando en cómo le hubiera gustado, burlarse del espadachín y dejarlo sin almuerzo

- a veces me recuerdas a Kakashi, pero serio -

- gracias, por un momento pensé que dirías pervertido o algo por el estilo - dijo acercándose a la ventana

- a dónde vas -

- a ver a Naruto - dijo pero al ver la mirada de la rubia, continuo - para hablar de cosas, cálmate no le diré -

En alguna parte de Konoha, Naruto dormía bajo un árbol

- hey dobe -

- Sasuke! para que te llamo oba-chan - dijo luego de casi caerse del susto

- quería darme mi chaleco de Shunin -

- y por qué no ayer -

- porque quería que registrara a mi equipo, ya que no hay jounin disponibles y yo les conozco mejor que nadie -

- ah, sabes estuve pensando y realmente quería hacer el examen contigo -

- baka, que más da, si tu y... -

- interrumpo - dijo Suigetsu el entrometido número uno, y con estas palabras, fue que Naruto y Sasuke reaccionaron, pues durante la charla, Sasuke paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Naruto y justo cuando Suigetsu llego, Sasuke había jalado a Naruto quedando muy cerca uno del otro y con el llamado, solo atinaron a separarse sin mirarse, pero Naruto prefirió salir de la escena del crimen

- siempre sabes interrumpir -

- es que me emocione cuando pensé que vería el rostro de Sasuke rojo -

- tonto, ahora Naruto se fue y no le pregunte lo que quería -

- déjame adivinar, Naruto quieres ser mi no.. -

- termina la frase y tus fotos van a parar con Karin -

- realmente me condenarías así -

- no, es solo que, insistes tanto en que algo pasa entre nosotros que estresa -

- o vamos, admítelo, todas y uno que otro hombres están babeando por ti y ni le pelas, solo estamos aquí por el -

- es porque esa gente es falsa, dime tú te enamorarías de alguien como Sakura -

- lo siento, no vi que es mejor estar solo, que mal acompañado -

- además, Naruto ama a Sakura, aunque a mi si me gustara, no tengo oportunidad, ah sin dejar de lado que nunca arriesgaría la amistad de Naruto, por algo de lo que no estoy seguro y otra cosa dentro de dos días tienen los examen Shunin, estudien por que tiene parte escrita -

- que! pero odio estudiar -

- seguro, y Juugo está estudiando?, el lee mucho, te puede ayudar -

- para el juego, que el que molesta soy yo -

- claro, hasta luego - dijo desapareciendo

Mientras tanto ,Naruto se encontraba en el monumento a NMB

- ah que hago ero-senin, Kakashi-sensei y Oto-san, cada vez que Sasuke me toca, me paralizo, ¿eh? no será que el theme me hizo algo más que el sello -

- ya quisieras que te haga más que un sello - le contesto el Kyubi

- cállate, cuando vas a entender que a mí me gusta Sakura -

- hay niño, te lo voy a explicar de forma que entiendas de una vez, dime quien fue el primero en aceptarte, piénsalo bien, has memoria -

- Sasuke -

- mal Iruka -

- si?, pero -

- nada, ahora dime quien te ha besado -

- Sasuke y ahora si no está mal, porque él es el único que me ha besado -

- ya sé, pero no era necesario que lo afirmaras tanto -

- solo quería que vieras que esta vez no me equivoque -

- aja, ahora dime en quien siempre piensas para pelear, hablar o salir -

- ah no sé, en varias personas -

- así? -

- bueno… en Sasuke -

- y por quien lloraste cuando te rechazo -

- ah? De que hablas? -

- sabes que todos te han dejado solo en algún momento, pero a ti solo te importo… cuando fue -

- Sasuke el que se fue -

- y dígame joven, ya saco conclusiones -

- eso creo - dijo mientras su mente daba vueltas y si el zorro tenía razón, y amaba a Sasuke

- y yo que pensé que te gustaba, pero mira que es amor -

- déjame en paz - grito a todo dar

- está bien, pero por qué? - le pregunto el ultimo Uchiha, quien lo había estado buscando

- SASUKE!, que haces aquí, me estas siguiendo o que -

- Naruto necesito hablar contigo -

- eso Naruto ya lo tienes, es todo tuyo - le dijo el Kyubi en la mente del rubio

- vete el diablo - pensó esté

- que fue lo que viste con mi Sharingan -

- prefiero no hablar de eso - dijo el rubio volviendo a la realidad, algo cruel

- por favor dime -

- tú me mataste… luego de casarte con Sakura - dijo sin verlo a la cara

- ah era eso, no te preocupes, a mí nunca me gustaran las chicas como ella - dijo tratando de animar a su amigo

- pero que tal, el Uchiha también es tapado - se dijo el Kyubi a sí mismo

- eso a mí tampoco me importa, lo que me dolió fue que me mataras -

- supongo que morir duele - dijo tratando de recordar alguna de sus peleas más difíciles

- ESO NO ES LO QUE.. - Naruto no continuo, pues Sasuke lo estaba abrazando y recostando su barbilla de su hombro

- ya se dobe, solo jugaba, vamos por ramen, te parece -

- ... - 1 minuto después, no es que estuviera paralizado es que aprovechaba el momento - me parece bien - dijo mientras que se separaban y comenzaban a caminar

- que tal Jiraiya, el niño termino enamorado de aquello que busco por tres años, aunque yo quería que Sakura terminara con uno de ellos, amor es amor y un buen motivo para beber, salud Jiraiya, por la felicidad de Naruto - dijo Tsunade quien había estado vigilando a Sasuke

En un restaurante

- Shikamaru, mírame te estoy hablando - le pedía el genio

- ya sé, pero sigo molesto -

- sabía que no debía decirte nada -

- vamos Neji, estas peor que Naruto, es obvio que a ti te gusta Lee -

- el es solo mi mejor amigo -

- y yo el de Chouji y eso no evito que se enamorara de mi o si -

- le gustas a Chouji! -

- si… -

- y cuando te enteraste -

- cuando le dije que solo pensaba en ti -

- es por eso que estas molesto -

- es más que obvio, no te pido todo el día, pero que cuando estemos juntos metas a Lee, es más que obvio con quien quieres estar así -

- yo no sé, por qué pensé eso, solo sentí raro que él no estuviera ahí -

- lo mejor será darnos un tiempo - viendo un posible problema con lo obvio en la aldea

- me parece lo mejor, además mañana llegara tu novia -

- ella no es nada mío -

- me voy - dijo con intenciones de levantarse, pero Shikamaru se levanto primero y se fue, dejando a un Neji tomando té, pensando en que haría ahora

- Neji? que haces aquí solo - dijo su compañero de equipo pasando por el local

- despejo mi mente -

- te ves triste, pasó algo? -

- no es nada - dijo mientras que las lagrimas lo traicionaban, ya podía oír gritar que era el fin del mundo o otra ocurrencia, pero esta nunca llego, Lee solo lo acompaño y le abrazo, hasta que Neji corto el contacto

- ahora si me dirás, que rompió la dulce calma de mi mejor amigo -

- me temo que, puede que estuviera jugando con los sentimientos de una persona, que me quiere - porque estoy enamorado de otra persona dijo a sus adentros - y puede que me merezca esto -

- no entiendo de que hablas -

- algún día te diré, ahora tengo entrenamiento con Hinata-san -

- nos vemos -

- solo yo me enamoraría de alguien que nunca se fijaría en mi, si tan solo no lo supiera - se regañaba camino a su casa el genio

Con Naruto.

- ah, no puedo más -

- invitarte a comer terminara quebrándome -

- la próxima invito yo, un plato más uno menos, no mata -

- cierto, solo 10 más lo hacen -

- solo te molesta que yo pueda comer mas - dijo sacándole la lengua

- que una mujer embarazada - dijo contraatacando

- que bueno es encontrarlos - dijo Sai uniéndoseles

- Sai que haces por aquí -

- tengo un mensaje de Shikamaru de que tienes que ir al hospital ahora -

- por qué? -

- Kurenai dio a luz -

- que! ya vamos, Sasuke quiero ver al primer ninja de la próxima generación -

En el hospital, Se encontraban Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Tsunade, Karin y Yamato.

- somos los últimos - dijo el rubio decepcionado

- sí, pero nadie ha pasado -le animo Shikamaru

- genial, no me he perdido de nada -

- sí, pero traten de no hacer ruido, el bebe duerme - dijo la Hokage

- el es decir que es barón -

- si dobe -

- como le puso -

- Asuma como su padre - dijo la Hokage a lo que todos pasaron, menos Sasuke

- por qué no entras - le dijo el rubio

- no soy tan egoísta, deja que disfruten del momento Naruto, luego te veo -

- pero yo... no tienes que irte -

- pero tampoco por qué pasar, ella está feliz y si me ve tal vez arruine su día especial - dijo desapareciendo, pues sabía que Naruto subiría el tono y podría despertar al bebe

- se parece a él - dijo Shikamaru sosteniendo al bebe

- si y ya tengo al padrino y la madrina -

- quienes? - pregunto Chouji

- Hinata y Shikamaru -

- que problemático -

- lo siento, pero debo irme - dijo Naruto tratando de no cortar el momento feliz

- por qué tan pronto Naruto, dijiste que te gustaría verlo -

- sí, pero tengo que hablar con Sasuke -

- te vas por eso, lo veras mañana, siempre están juntos - le reprendió Kiba

- suenas como celoso - dijo en forma de broma Lee

- yo no, solo me molesta que no le importe todo lo que el causo -

- de las cosas que ha hecho Sasuke que te ha molestado - dijo gritando logrando que el bebe llorara

- ves lo que hacen, salgan todos de aquí -

En un restaurante Lee, Neji, Shino, Sai, Naruto, Kiba y Chouji comían

- esto es culpa de Uchiha - dijo Kiba

- deja de echarle la culpa de todo a Sasuke -

- la tiene, desde que llego no haces más que estar con él y si no está solo hablas de el - 

- cállate me voy - dijo el rubio mientras pensaba para si mismo "Kyubi tenía razón, solo se decir Sasuke esto y lo otro... eso quiere decir que si lo amo... pero él es un chico...necesito ayuda"

- creo que te pasaste Kiba - dijo Lee

- que va, ahora tu Neji dinos que tanto te traes con Shikamaru - dijo pero Neji no respondió solo bajo el rostro, se paro y se marcho

- eso ya no importa, ellos pelearon por tener diferentes opiniones, eso es todo - le respondió Chouji

- así? - dijo el cejon preguntándose el por qué esta triste - yo también me voy -

- y yo, quiero ir a ver a asuma-chan - dijo Chouji marchándose también

- bien me quede solo -

- Sai y yo seguimos aquí - dijo Shino

- cierto, como decía Akamaru me quede solo -

En la casa Uchiha

- ne Juugo, me enseñas, para no quedar como un tarado en los exámenes Shunin - dijo rojo cual tomate Suigetsu

- claro, no hay problema - dijo mientras Suigetsu se sentaba a su lado, estudiaron hasta que un pajarito empezó a chillar

- cállate, ya bastante me cuesta concentrarme -

- es mi alarma para las pastillas -

- que original, yo solo las tomo en el desayuno y en la cena -

- es más fácil para ti, no tienes efectos segundarios -

- claro que sí, pero solo si las dejo de tomar de repente -

- pero tu efecto no es tan malo como el mío, debo irme - dijo levantándose

- dime a que eres adicto ahora - dijo el chico divertido con la idea

- si te digo perderé tu amistad -

- dime, dime, dime - dijo saltándole al cuello y pretendiendo no soltarse hasta que le diga, pero en una de esas tumba a Juugo quedando el sentado sobre - ... -

- te dije que te molestarías -

- no estoy molesto - dijo algo sonrojado - solo sorprendido, bien escondido que te lo tenias, así que las pastillas te lo levantan -

- no exactamente -

- entonces que -

- tu -

- ... puede que tengas razón y deba irme -

- si - dijo viendo como el otro se marchaba

- ni de coña te dejo así - dijo volviendo a su lugar - yo si me hago responsable de lo que hago - dijo mientras abría el pantalón de Juugo

- no es necesario -

- y que si yo quiero - le reto mientras alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta

- la cena esta lista - dijo Sasuke al otro lado de esta

- voy - respondió simplemente el más alto

- es para los dos - dijo el pelinegro esperando por la respuesta del otro, el no era tonto

- vete al %&/&(##"$ -

- lo pensare, tienen 20 minutos -

- me basta y me sobra - dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con Juugo, al principio le divirtió ver cómo era más que evidente que era virgen, así que le daría un regalo - dime Juugo-chan que deseas que haga -

- que te salgas - le pidió ya más que incomodo

- bueno entonces haré lo que quiera - dijo mientras se disponía a devorar su postre secreto, pero justo cuando estaba por tocar la punta, el brazo de Juugo logro sacárselo de encima

- no me interesa tenerte de esa forma - dijo mientras se encerraba en el baño

- ah y prefieres masturbarte que a mí - dijo molesto por lo ultimo - pues yo ni quería, nunca te me acerques otra vez - dijo saliendo del cuarto

- ya terminaron, eso fue rápido -

- piérdete, me largo -

- a donde - dijo preocupado por las tonterías que el otro podía hacer

- a dormir en otra casa -

- no es necesario, duerme conmigo hoy y habla con el mañana -

- no tengo nada que hablar con el -

- desde cuando te gusta -

- no sé, solo sé que me gusta lo lindo que es conmigo -

- y yo que, te trato como basura o que - dijo viendo la oportunidad de venganza

- tu solo tienes ojos para Uzumaki Naruto - respondió rápidamente nadie ganaría en su juego

- todavía no estoy seguro de eso, es solo mi amigo -

- el no me quiere ni para una mano amiga -

- así que fue eso lo que paso, más torpe no puedes ser, Juugo no es de esos, si te gusta dile de frente -

- pero y si yo solo le gusto por mi físico o solo son esas cochinas pastillas -

- tú me dijiste hace tiempo que con ninguno de los dos te llevas, pero a Juugo ni le diriges la palabra y le buscas problemas a Karin para llamar su atención y eso no es normal en ti, pues tu eres muy social con todo y tus palabrotas, creo que es hora de que tu si admitas que te gusta, sea para bien o para mal -

- y tú y tu amigo de la infancia -

- es diferente, es ver a alguien que aprecio mucho con ojos diferentes, tu lo viste con otra intención desde un principio -

- me gustan los hombres amables y fuertes, no tengo la culpa -

- sabes a pesar de que estoy feliz por ti y Juugo, pero no entiendo que tiene el que yo no -

- tamaño… calor y hasta es lindo su lado acecino -

- definitivamente yo de amor no entiendo, me voy a comer vienes -

- sí, pero no dejare para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy -

- no lo presiones -

- sí, ya vi el resultado - dijo entrando al cuarto a esperar a Juugo, que salió pronto del baño - necesito decirte algo -

- no creo que sea un buen momento, es hora de comer -

- a mi si me importas… yo lo siento, solo quería que entendieras que de verdad me gustas mucho - dijo mientras la salía del cuarto, dejando a un Juugo bien confundido

Todos comieron, pero el ambiente era tenso, no como normalmente con Suigetsu molestando, pero ahora tenía la cara metida literalmente en el plato. Luego Karin se quedo limpiando, Sasuke fue al jardín con Suigetsu como de costumbre y Juugo a leer en su cuarto.

- que le dijiste -

- si lo dije, solo que quise que la tierra me tragara, así que corrí -

- ve hablar con él, con la cara que tienes hasta a mi me estas pareciendo lindo, pareces perro abandonado -

- debo verme patético, para que tú seas lo más alegre de la casa - dijo mientras subía a su habitación - podemos hablar -

- supongo que debemos -

- yo no te mentí, de verdad me gustas, desde hace un tiempo, eres amable y siempre eres atento conmigo y… - decía mientras se ponía cada vez mas rojo - no te quedes ahí, no ves que ya bastante vergonzoso es decir esto -

- lo siento, es que no termino de creerlo - dijo el más alto, Suigetsu arto de las palabras, camino hasta la cama y le planto un beso tan suave y dulce, que cualquiera diría que los cuernos eran de juguete

- ya te quedo claro -

- eso creo -

- bueno, puedo seguir hasta que estés claro -

- supongo -

Y así estuvieron por un rato, de beso a beso, sin importar la respuesta, Juugo había tomado el control de la situación, recostando a Suigetsu de la cama, pero se detuvo de repente.

- que ocurre -

- nada, es que realmente no tengo muchas ganas de seguir, tengo mucho sueño -

- QUE?, me largo, nunca me han insultado así - dijo camino a la puerta, ni por todo el amor de mundo se quedaría

- a dónde vas, es tarde -

- me quedare con Sasuke - dijo mostrandole cierto gesto de mano y saliendo finalmente

En el cuarto de Sasuke, el dormía tranquilamente, hasta que sintió que alguien entraba y se metía en la cama.

- entra así otras ves y te mato -

- no es cierto, no te atreverías a perder a Naruto-kun por algo tan bobo, anda dame un lado -

- no -

- pero dijiste que podía quedarme -

- eso era cuando estabas triste, ahora no lo pareces, fuera -

- es que él dice quererme, pero me dejo con ganas y eso lo pagara -

- está bien? pero duerme en ese futon - dijo señalando un rincón del cuarto

- si fuera Naruto, si se correría - dijo molesto en la esquina

- todavía puedo lanzarte al lago -

- no es verdad, quieres mucho esos peces - dijo simplemente, pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke lo agarro del cuello de la ropa y lo arrojo al lago

- si matas uno, te mato, pero mañana, tengo sueño -

- es la primera vez que el agua no me agrada - dijo subiendo a su habitación, encontrando a Juugo mas que dormido - baka, por lo menos ponte celoso - dijo cambiándose y metiéndose en la misma cama, siendo recibido por los brazos de Juugo

- se que Sasuke no gusta de ti, sino de Naruto -

- él es el único que no sabe -

- no, hay más de los que crees -

- por qué ahora usas ropa para dormir - se quejo


	9. Alzate, juega, el amor esta en el aire

Falta un día para los exámenes Shunin, nos encontramos en la casa de Sasuke, donde este se encontraba desayunando, de muy mal humor cabe destacar.

- dormí de maravilla, ¿y tú? - le dijo el espadachín, tomando asiento justo al frente del Uchiha

- piérdete -

- amargado… ¿por qué ya estas todo arreglado? -

- alguien tiene que dar la cara por ustedes, para los exámenes, voy a la oficina y bla bla -

En casa de Iruka

- Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- necesito ayuda Iruka-sensei y no sabía a quien más recurrir - dijo algo apenado por la situación

- no hay problema, pasa -

- como supiste que amabas a Kakashi-sensei - dijo el rubio hiendo directo al grano

- ¿Qué? -

- dime, necesito estar seguro, pues creo que me he enamorado -

- pues él fue el que empezó todo, yo solo me di cuenta de que me preocupaba cada vez que tenía una misión, y lo solo que me siento sin el aquí, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba enamorado totalmente de Kakashi -

- y respecto a que es un hombre? -

- no me importa, si a él no le importa, amor es amor -

- y como se si a esa persona no le importa? -

- si te corresponde… a él no le importara -

- y como hago para saber? -

- en eso no te puedo ayudar, tendrás que responder esa tu mismo -

- ¿como lo hizo Kakashi-sensei? -

- el fue sincero y nunca oculto que me quería, sin importar que le pidiera que parara -

- entonces yo… ¿debo decirle de frente todo? -

- deja que el tiempo pace y que llegue el momento - dijo siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, así que detuvo la plática para ir a abrir - ¿si? - dijo viendo al Shinobi frente a él

- disculpen, pero tengo que informarles que deberán desalojar sus apartamento, por los exámenes Shunin, este año son muchos los participantes y sus cuartos serán ocupados por participantes, mientras quédense en casa de un amigo, que no viva aquí obvio -

- qué! pero donde me quedare - dijo el rubio oyéndolo todo

- yo tampoco sé muy bien donde me quedare - le dijo Iruka al rubio

- puede quedarse en mi casa Iruka-sensei - dijo Neji en la entrada

- y tu cuando llegaste? -

- Hokage-sama te llama - dijo ignorando lo dicho por el rubio

- bien, hasta luego Iruka-sensei -

- adiós, gracias Neji me has salvado - dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a recoger sus pertenencias

- de nada, adiós -

En unas oficinas Sasuke entregaba los papeles a Shinobis, que tenían mala cara, pero no le importo, visto que tenía un humor de perros, toda la noche tuvo en la mente a Itachi y Kakashi, diciéndole que el sabia la respuesta y blablablabla zZzZzZzZ.

- señor, señor… SEÑOR UCHIHA - le grito la chica que le atendía

- ¿ah? ¿qué? -

- ya terminamos -

- si claro, me voy - dijo saliendo y tropezándose con Naruto

- Sasuke - dijo sonrojándose, como odiaba saber la verdad

- buenos días, Naruto -

- Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien? -

- si, ¿por qué? -

- tú… no saludas así -

- y tu no pareces tomate normalmente, ¿te sientes bien tu? -

- sí, me voy, Tsunade me mando a llamar -

- luego nos vemos -

- claro - dijo recuperando se tonalidad normal

En la oficina de la Hokage

- bien ya que están todos comencemos, ya saben que mañana empiezan los exámenes Shunin y el Kasekage llega hoy, ustedes cuidaran de él y su familia, durante su estancia aquí, ¿comprendido? -

- si… y ¿a qué hora llegan?, tengo tiempo sin ver a Gaara - dijo el rubio

- Naruto compórtate, Sakura te encargaras de la comida, Sai de la seguridad y Naruto, tu haz tour con el Kasekage -

- ¡Siiiii! me toco la mejor parte -

En la puerta de Konoha.

- ya llegamos - dijo el peli rojo con algo de nostalgia

- por fin, estoy fastidiado, ustedes son muy antisociales - dijo Kankuro cansado de un viaje en silencio

-¡como que antisociales! - le reclamo Temari

- Kasekage y sus hermanos, sean bienvenidos a la nueva Konoha - les saludo Shikamaru en la entrada con su expresión de siempre

- ¿eh?, pero si es igual a la otra, de nada sirvió que la destruyeran, aunque el recibimiento es mejor que el anterior - dijo Kankuro, fijando su mirada en cierto chico de cabellos largos y ojos claros que acompañaba a Shikamaru

- este año Neji y yo nos encargaremos de los preparativos -

- y Temari y yo les ayudaremos -

- ¿los desde cuando te interesan estas cosas? - le pregunto a su hermano la rubia

- es que… ya estoy muy grande para pasarlo por alto -

- tienes 17, solo eres un año mayor, y yo siempre me he encargado de esto, no estorbes -

- ah, llegamos tarde - dijo Naruto viendo como se le habían adelantado

- pero eso fue culpa tuya, Neji fue a buscarte temprano -

- eso da igual - dijo mientras abrazaba a Gaara con fuerza - Gaara que gusto verte… vivo ja ja -

- Na..u..to..o..res...pi...o - trataba de decir el Kasekage

- perdón, me emocione, tengo algo que contarte -

- yo también, que tal si vamos a comer o algo -

- perfecto -

- me temo Kasekage, que Naruto no puede acompañarle, pues le están desalojando en este momento - dijo Neji recordándole al rubio lo de la mañana

- que! pero todavía no encuentro donde quedarme -

- puedes quedarte conmigo Naruto - le invito Sai

- Uchiha - dijo el hermano mayor de los tres viendo fijamente a Sai

- perdió… como parte de su encanto, ¿no? - dijo la rubia viendo también a Sai

- el no es Uchiha, su chakra es muy diferente - dijo Gaara

- gracias por notar la diferencia - le dijo el verdadero Uchiha

- Uchiha, volvió de verdad entonces - dijo la rubia viéndole

- me alegra que los demás países se enteren de mi vida privada -

- y de quien es la culpa, ¿eh? asesino en serie - le dijo Suigetsu

- pero si yo soy inocente, mate por defensa propia, nunca he matado por atacar -

- y que tal lo de anoche -

- si quieres lo termino -

- claro Sasu-chan, terminemos lo de "anoche" -

- deja de decir cosas tan raras, que Sasuke no es, ni será tuyo - dijo Karin poniendo a Suigetsu a su altura, por la fuerza del golpe

- déjalo, de todas formas el ya tiene el ojo en otra persona, verdad Juugo -

- si -

- estás jugando un juego, que solo yo gano - le dijo el espadachín molesto

- eso no fue lo que paso ayer -

- Naruto-kun te han... - dijo el chico buscando apoyo en el rubio, pero notando la presencia de los hermanos - y ustedes quiénes son? -

- para tu información idiota, ellos son, el Kasekage y sus hermanos - le regaño Sakura

- ¿Kasekage?, así que era cierto, me sorprende que estés vivo, no se supone que Akatsuki te mato -

- fue un desenlace único y fuera de lo normal, alguien dio su vida por la de el - le dijo la rubia

- ya veo, ahora que lo recuerdo, vine a decirte Naruto que te desalojaron - dijo Sasuke viendo como el rubio parecía desdichado

- ya se -

- Juugo y yo recogimos tus cosas, la llevamos a casa de Sasuke - le informo Suigetsu

- espero que no te moleste dormir en la habitación de los padres de Sasuke, dicen que sus espíritus siguen ahí - le dijo la peli roja viendo como este se ponía nervioso

- ¿así? -

- tonterías - dijo él Uchiha

- pero ves el favoritismo, a nosotros nos encerró en ese pequeño cuarto y a Naruto le da su propia habitación - se quejo el espadachín, logrando incomodar a los ex compañeros

- entonces no hay problema y podemos ir a comer - dijo Gaara

- ah, es verdad, vamos por ramen -

- no te cansas Naruto - dijeron todos

- ni un poco -

Y así todos tomaron caminos diferentes, Suigetsu y Juugo fueron a casa, solo Kami sabe a hacer que, Karin fue a hacerle de Shizune con Tsunade, Sakura fue con Temari a mostrarle donde se quedarían, Shikamaru desapareció, Sai, Gaara y Naruto fueron por ramen, Sasuke fue a tomar una siesta por ahí, Neji y Kankuro...

- nos han abandonado mis hermanos, que tal si tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo - dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Neji, quien devolvió el gesto con un golpe en la cara

- no me toques - dijo desapareciendo

- aun así es muy lindo, de verdad -

Con Naruto

- cuando volvió Uchiha - le pregunto el peli rojo

- hace poco -

- y como lo lograste -

- fue un milagro - dijo tratando de cerrar el tema, ya suficiente tenía de Sasuke en su mente

- necesito hablarte de algo privado, te importa si tu amigo se va -

- Sai, está bien, yo cuidare de Gaara ve a pintar o algo -

- entiendo - dijo alejándose

- creo que me he enamorado - le dijo sin inmutarse ni un poco

- yo también -

- ¿sí?, pero mi problema es, que es del mismo sexo -

- el mío también y si no fuera poco, está en los sueños de media Konoha -

- hablaste de mas, ahora es más que obvio que hablas de Uchiha -

- lo siento, es que creo que me gusta, desde hace mucho de ser un equipo incluso -

- en cambio a mí me gusta alguien, que debe odiarme -

- Lee no te odia -

- como sabes que es Lee -

- no lo sabía, solo es la costumbre, siempre preguntas si él te odia -

- ¿enserio? -

- si y siempre te digo lo mismo, no te odia -

Kankuro caminaba ilusionado por la calle, buscando a su querido hermano, cuando noto a un Lee observador.

- que tanto ves a Naruto y Gaara -

- ¿ah?, yo nada, solo pensaba -

- si claro, te gusta Naruto o será Gaara -

- no es eso -

- yo no soy bobo, yo también he acosado con esa mirada, ríndete y dime quien te gusta -

- bueno, me gusta Gaara-kun -

- mi hermanito, pero si él no muerde, mata, que haces aquí, ve a saludar -

- no, es que se… que me quedare sin habla, cuando este con el -

- te propongo algo, yo te ayudare con Gaara, a cambio de otro favor -

- enserio, gracias, pide lo que quieras -

- una cita doble, tú con Gaara y yo con tu lindo compañero - dijo para luego notar la cara de desconcierto de Lee - con Neji -

- pero...no garantizo nada -

- sin Neji, no hay Gaara -

- te daré la respuesta mañana -

- ¡hecho!…. fue un placer hacer favores contigo -

En un Árbol, Sasuke dormía tranquilamente, hasta que cierto chico con un parecido a él se le acerco.

- ¿está bien que duermas en un lugar así? -

- puede que sí, que podría pasarme, siempre lo hago -

- caerte - le respondió la Hokage desde abajo, pateando al árbol hasta que ambos Shinobis estuvieran a su laso

- ahora que quieren, dejen de molestar, así si podría terminar queriendo matar -

- encontramos algo irregular, ven con Neji a mi oficina en una hora, y cuando digo ven con Neji, me refiero a que le busques - dijo dejando atrás a un Uchiha, que recordaba las palabras que su ni-san le dijo que nunca diga

En la oficina de la Hokage

- ase una hora registraron una ola de chakra fuera de lo normal, decidí prevenir, que lamentar, ustedes recibirán un entrenamiento para detener la próxima que venga - le dijo a los dos chicos de ojos espaciales

- no me parece bien - dijo el mas joven

- me niego a entrenar con el -

- es necesario, eres el más capaz de los Hyuga y Sasuke, es el único Uchiha -

- y que se supone que hagamos -

- aprenderán a sentir chakra natural -

- ¿qué? -

- y luego estarán en la capacidad de la misión, irán con Naruto y Karin, luego de los exámenes Shunin -

- y no se te ocurre que la ola llegue antes - le dijo el Uchiha que había guardado silencio hasta el momento

- no es que se presente, es que viene de un deposito de chakra enorme, de casualidad sabes, ¿dónde está el escondite de Akatsuki? -

- pues se mucho, he viajado por todo el mundo -

- Neji serás el líder, Sasuke de guía, Naruto de fuerza y Karin para orientar y curar, perfecto -

- te importa si agregamos a Juugo y Suigetsu, no dejare a esos dos solos en mi casa -

- está bien, para dentro de 5 semanas partirán, así que a entrenar duro con el viejo necio - dijo mostrando a una vieja rana - el será su profesor -

- primero serpientes y ahora sapos, me parece bastante normal -

- ah y Sasuke tengo algo más que decirte - dijo haciendo señas para que Neji se retirara

- que ocurre -

- mañana leeremos el testamento de Kakashi, fue encontrados por sus perros, dile a todos sus conocidos y que lleven ropa para la ocasión -

- de negro, ya se -

- de negro y Shinobi -

- ¿Shinobi? -

- no llegaran con cualquier ropa negra, es traje o vestimenta adecuada, su respectivo chaleco etc. -

- entendido -

En un restaurante

- Lee que puede ser tan importante, como para que me arrastres hasta aquí -

- Neji, necesito un favor, que no podré pagarte en esta vida -

- no donare ningún órgano - dijo algo asustado por estar al fondo y solos

- es que yo, tengo una oportunidad con Gaara -

- ah y eso que tiene que ver conmigo - dijo ya más relajado

- es que, es una cita doble -

- no, no, no, no, no, no, déjame pensarlo… ah y no -

- pero… - dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro - nunca tendré otra oportunidad de salir con Gaara, es el único para mí, por favor ayúdame Neji - dijo conmoviendo a su compañero

- está bien - dijo saliendo de ahí, una cosa era sentir algo por Lee, pero ayudarlo a estar con otra persona, sin duda Lee le haría pagar todas las veces que le gano

- ¿qué raro? ¿por qué se iría?, pero él dijo que si, tendré mi cita con Gaara -

- así que te gusta Gaara - dijo Tenten quien había visto a sus dos compañeros a lo lejos, y al ver a uno salir rápido pensó el algún tipo de pelea

- Tenten, ah bueno yo -

- no me importa, pero sabes que él tiene un carácter casi tan fuerte como el de Neji -

- casi, yo diría más - dijo Ino quien era "partidaria del amor"

- Ino, ¿estabas oyendo? - dijo Lee avergonzado

- no es más, lo que pasa es que la arena hace que el berrinche se vea más grande - dijo Tenten

- pues puede que tengas razón -

- no me ignoren - dijo el cejon

- me pregunto quien ganara en una pelea, si Neji o Gaara -

- eso no importa, la pregunta es quien lo tiene… -

- me oyen ... - dijo ya incomodo

- no se eso, busquemos a Temari para preguntarle -

En casa de Uchiha

- Sasu-chan por fin llegas - saludo su compañero al otro que venía molesto, para variar - estas molesto, entonces te encantara saber que el Kasekage está aquí, ah y ¿qué hay para cenar? - dijo viendo como Sasuke toma su espada y camina

- mapache o zorro -

- ahora por qué tan enojado? -

- la tienda de dulces donde suelo comprar, estaba cerrada -

- ¿es enserio? -

- para tu información, la gente fría como yo, necesitamos cosas dulces para liberar nuestras emociones -

- si le dices a Naruto lo que sientes, el siempre te daría dulces besos -

- estoy de mal humor y tú haces bromas de mal gusto -

- si -

- pues, que bien me conoces -dijo caminando dejando atrás a un Suigetsu moreteado - me alegra que decidieras quedarte - dijo viendo al rubio

- SASUKE ya estás aquí, bueno si, espero que no te moleste que Gaara esté aquí -

- no importa, esta es tu casa -

- ¿estás molesto? - dijo siendo probablemente la persona número 100 en preguntárselo

- si, Tsunade cree que soy mensajero, para mandarme a decirle a todos los conocidos de Kakashi, que mañana será la lectura de su testamento y deben ir formales -

- ¿formales? -

- luego te explico - dijo recostándose en el césped

- eres más tranquilo de lo que recordaba - dijo el Kasekage

- si mal no recuerdo, solo nos hemos visto como de 2 o 3 veces, hace 3 años o más -

- nunca olvido a quien me ha hecho daño -

- entonces dime que Akatsuki te ataco -

- una… digo un rubio con… -

- bocas de mas, si lo recuerdo, un día llego diciendo que me odiaba por matar a Orochimaru y ser familia de Itachi -

- eso es mentira, Kakashi lo mato -

- oh créeme, no lo fue, todavía recuerdo la explosión -

- ah creo recordarla, fue una de las ocasiones donde conseguimos un rastro tuyo - dijo viendo como el pelinegro se levantaba - ¿a dónde vas? -

- a darle de comer a los peces - dijo dejando a los otros dos en un silencio de miedo

- siento que soy un mal tercio - dijo Gaara finalmente

- yo también creo que lo eres - le respondió el rubio

- eso no era lo que quería oír -

- pero esa es la verdad -

- mejor me voy -

- no, espera, si me quedo solo con él, la regare -

- en ese caso, tendrás que ver si luego de la tormenta, hay un arco iris - dijo marchándose

- ¿y Gaara? - dijo Sasuke volviendo a su amado césped

- se fue -

- ¿dejaste que se fuera solo?, el Kasekage que prometiste cuidar -

- ahora vuelvo -dijo entrando en razón

- déjalo así, ve a cenar, yo lo hago, soy más rápido - dijo desapareciendo

Sasuke corría, pero cuando logro alcanzar a Gaara, algo le cayó encima.

- ¿quién está ahí? - dijo al Kasekage al oír la caída

- yo - dijo el aplastado Uchiha - ahora quítate saco de pulgas - le reclamo a su copia

- Uchiha bastardo, pensé que eras el enemigo -

- y aplastándome me detendrías -

- si - dijo simplemente sin moverse, Sasuke con su humor solo atino a darle una descarga, digna de pikachu

- y suerte que solo tenias ese pedacito de metal, algo más y bueno… - dijo levantándose y volviendo por donde vino

- ¿estás bien? - dijo el Kasekage picándole con un palo

- si, fuera del dolor si - dijo empezando a caminar a su lado - mapache lindo - dijo de pronto, luego de verle por un rato, Gaara freno en el acto por su comentario - si, ese es tu sobrenombre -

- dime Gaara o Kasekage - dijo viéndolo con ganas de matar

- bueno será Gaara -

En casa de Uchiha

- Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? - dijo Sasuke viendo a su amigo en la entrada

- necesito hablar contigo -

- bueno, dime -

"vamos es ahora, Gaara dijo que hoy era una buena oportunidad" se dijo Naruto a él mismo, tratando de animarse - Sasuke, yo siempre he buscado que me acepten y de todas las personas que quiero que lo hagan, tu eres la más importante por eso... creo que me gustas - dijo viéndole fijamente, por su lado Sasuke no se movía y estaba en un silencio, que preocupo al rubio

- ...ah, tu también me caes bien, ahora vamos a cenar -

- no, yo me refiero a que si no es Sasuke el que me acepta, no quiero a nadie más - dijo evitándole el paso al otro

- Naruto yo... -


End file.
